


Burning Sky: The Chosen One

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Burning Sky Series [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Dragon Riders, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Thank you so much to @criminalmind1927 for being my beta, DarlingLo for being my favorite cheerleader, and @unsealingkale for giving this it's final read through to make sure it was perfect. You're all so loved. 💕





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @criminalmind1927 for being my beta, DarlingLo for being my favorite cheerleader, and @unsealingkale for giving this it's final read through to make sure it was perfect. You're all so loved. 💕

The extraordinarily tall dragon rider gazed at the Red Queen rider candidates, his gray-green eyes filled with apprehension. The previous Red Queen dragon had died after laying this clutch-following her rider and rider's Lair mate perishing in an accident shortly after mating, so whichever woman the new Red Queen chose would be ruler of the dragon riders, and potentially Rhett's new mate.

The problem was that he wasn't attracted to any of the candidates. They were all very pretty girls, but he was gay. Bisexuality, and to a lesser extent homosexuality, was very common and perfectly acceptable among the lesser dragon riders-blues and greens were fairly indiscriminate about the genders of their riders, but bronze riders had thus far always been straight men and Red Queen riders were always straight women. 

Rhett had no idea how he had been chosen. When he tried to ask his dragon, Hagan, why he chose him, Hagan had simply said Rhett was meant to be his rider. There was no arguing with the sometimes cryptic nature of dragons, so after a while he had dropped it.

Rhett's sexuality hadn't been an issue with the old Red Queen and so he had kept quiet about it. She was much older and already had an established mate after years of breeding. Nothing had been expected of him. With her passing and the imminent hatching of a new Red Queen, Rhett was the current dragon Lord regent and was deemed to be Lord official when the new Red Queen rose to mate. He had the biggest, strongest, fastest bronze dragon, plus he was level headed and well liked among the riders, so it made sense that he had been elected regent. 

If only he was into women, even a little. It would not look good for him, or be good for dragonkind, if his dragon took no interest in the Queen's flight. Rhett hoped that in the two or so years it took a Red Queen to mature enough to mate that maybe he could develop enough of a personal relationship with whichever young girl was chosen, that he would be able to stomach the mating and encourage Hagan to fly. 

All of the lesser eggs had hatched and now the crowd that had gathered in the hatching cave were waiting for the new Red Queen to make her appearance and choose her rider. After what seemed like a lot of rocking and humming, the egg finally ripped open. 

The young queen looked around at the young and hopeful faces surrounding her. Seemingly unhappy, she turned to the crowd and let out a loud screech. The crowd of commoners, along with the chosen candidates, held their breath and took a collective step back. The young queen was stumbling, trying to make her way to the crowd, now making a mixture of anxious keening and reassuring croons.

Rhett, along with many others, gasped in surprise as a young man, probably around 25 years old, tall, and dark haired rushed to the side of the flailing hatchling. The first ever man had just impressed a Red Queen. Rhett's head was reeling, and when alarmed deep blue eyes shined up and met his, all of his functions stopped.

######

Rhett strode quickly out the Hatching cave and toward his personal dwelling. He needed a moment before heading to the hatchlings and addressing the new riders. The Red Queen had impressed on a man. An incredibly attractive man. Notably this could be great news for Rhett, but it could also be bad news for the new rider. The man was a commoner and they tended not to have the same ideals about sexuality as dragon riders did. Most bisexual or gay men came to the Lair around adolescence, when they realized they didn't want the traditional marriage that was most common outside of Dragon Rider society. 

But this man appeared in his mid twenties-well past puberty, so he presumably wasn't attracted to men. If the Queen chose his bronze as her mate, at least the first time, Rhett could try to make the experience as enjoyable as possible, but when a dragon mated, hormones were high and their riders were swept up in the moment-perfectly aware but not very much in control. For Rhett, that would mean he could easily go along with the mating, just not find it enjoyable. Plus he would be absolutely miserable with his mate until the next time the Queen rose to mate. His experience with straight commoners told him that being forced into gay sex might mentally ruin them. 

And he was certain none of the other riders would do anything but go along for the ride, regardless of potential emotional or physical damage done to the Queen's rider. They were all good men, just...more susceptible to the thrill of a mating flight. Fortunately, as Lord regent, Rhett would be in charge of the new rider's training. Maybe he convince the man he was truly the best fit, for leading and for him. 

It really is a shame this new rider is probably straight, Rhett thought to himself. He was incredibly attractive. Not as tall as himself-at 6' 7" no one was-but he was probably a solid 6' tall. With broad shoulders, a trim waist, and just enough muscle to not be simply skinny, plus the dark hair and those eyes. They were deep enough to sink into. Yes, it was a definite shame. 

Rhett looked around his quarters before settling himself on his bed. Gender being irrelevant, Queens so rarely chose someone from a non-rider bred family. So now Rhett was going to have to deal with either a straight or closeted, non-rider bred man, teach him the ways of the Lair, and hope he was able to handle the pressure of leadership in roughly 2 years. 

Rhett groaned and rubbed his hand over his face, lingering on the beard he was starting to let fill in. When green and blue dragons chose non-rider bred people for their rider, there was enough of an adjustment period. He was afraid that the transition to Lair leadership could go either very well or very badly with the new Red Queen's rider. 

But now Rhett needed to go down to the hatchling caverns and address the new riders. Let the heavens guide him.

#####

Rhett assessed the room. Four green riders, three blue riders, three brown riders, two bronze riders, and the blue eyed beauty who was the Red Queen's rider. Not enough dragons to fill town requests, but maybe the young Queen would lay larger clutches when she got old enough. 

His gaze lingered on the brown riders for a moment. He never knew whether to feel sorry or envious of them. Brown dragons were too small to pursue queens, but they were too big to have any real interest in the small green dragons. They typically never found a true mate, instead being delegated to the more rural and outlying areas. The bonus for them was that the prestige they carried being a dragon rider meant their beds were rarely empty. 

The Queen's rider wasn't making eye contact, instead focusing on his dragon. Hatchlings were about the size of a five year old child, so her head was at perfect height for settling in his lap as he whispered to her, stroking her head lovingly. Rhett was almost envious of the small dragon for a moment, but shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. 

"Congratulations, new riders," Rhett began, his deep voice easily carrying through the cavern. "Now that you've impressed on a dragon, you must be aware of the responsibility that comes with it. Young dragons are playful and impulsive. It's important to be their voice of reason. 

"The bond between you and your dragon, as strong as it feels right now, will only grow deeper with time. Remember that we recently lost our reigning Queen because her rider died. If something happens to you, we lose the dragon, too. If you lose your dragon, while it won't kill you, you will wish for death. The mental bond between dragon and rider is the strongest on earth. Don't take it for granted. 

"Classes to help you learn to care for your new stead will begin in a few days. For now, keep them full, bathe and oil their coats daily as their skin is akin to living leather, and dote on them. Give them lots of scratches, rubs, and cuddling. They are very affectionate creatures and I promise you'll miss the cuddling in a few months when they've grown too big."

Rhett paused for a moment, smiling at the memory of when his own dragon was still a manageable size. "Now let's go around the room and introduce ourselves. Give your name, dragon color, how long you've lived in the Lair, and something personal about yourself."

He was glad he basically knew all the new riders and could only pay cursory attention while watching the Queen's rider out of the corner of his eye. He had seemed nervous at the mention of introductions and Rhett hoped that by beginning with the lesser dragons he would have time to collect his thoughts before his turn. 

At last Rhett was able to focus his attention on him. He had seemed to calm down until Rhett looked at him, only seeming to be able to maintain eye contact for a few moments before dropping them to the ground or back to his dragon's. Rhett hoped that was just a sign of an eventful day and not a personality trait. Meek leaders were never good for the Lair. 

When a minute went by without the man speaking, Rhett knew he'd have to do something to encourage him. He stuck his hand out in offering and said, "I don't think we've ever met. I'm the current dragon Lord regent, Rhett."

"Link," the man finally named himself, grasping Rhett's hand firmly. 

That was good, Rhett thought. At least he had a solid handshake. Maybe the eye aversion really was just nerves.

"Welcome, Link." He tried to give Link a reassuring smile. "We obviously know you're the new Queen's rider and you have just today joined the Lair, so why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

"Okay…" He absentmindedly continued stroking his Queen's head. "I was born not a half days travel from the Lair, so have had a few interactions with dragon riders. I'm a blacksmith by trade. And I love horses, especially small ones." He glanced at Rhett, silently asking if he had shared enough. 

Rhett nodded. "Thank you, everyone, for sharing. Congratulations again on being chosen by your dragon! If you haven't already, check in with the Hatchling Advisor for your new room assignments." 

Link continued to sit there, looking apprehensive, as everyone else filed out of the room. "Link?" Rhett broke into his thoughts. "Would you mind coming with me?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He stood up and appeared to be having a quick word with his dragonette before turning his attention back to Rhett. 

"What's her name?" Rhett asked. 

"Cerra," Link replied, gazing down fondly at her. 

"That's a beautiful name," Rhett directed his reply to her. The small dragon made a pleased cooing noise in response. 

"So, Link," Rhett said, now addressing the man beside him, "what do you know of Lair life?"

"Admittedly, not a lot," he said sheepishly. "I know the Queen's rider and her mate are essentially the rulers of dragon society."

"Link," Rhett really didn't want to ask this question, but he needed to know in order to determine how much of a struggle it was going to be to make him comfortable in the Lair. "Are you gay? Or even bisexual?" Link's entire face turned red. "I'm sorry to have to ask, but I'm sure you've realized all the bronze riders are men?" 

Link nodded. "I haven't met all the riders yet, but I have never heard of a female bronze rider, so I assumed you're all male. And...I'm straight." He was blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact again. 

Rhett sighed deeply. "I was afraid of that." They arrived at a door and as Rhett opened it he gestured to Link. "These are my quarters. Yours are adjacent to mine and they're connected by a door." He led Link to the sitting area and sat in one of the chairs. "Obviously that was meant to be a convenience since usually after a couple mating flights the Queen and her rider tend to settle on a permanent mate."

Link had chosen the seat perpendicular to Rhett so they could be next to each other, but not have to be awkward to make eye contact. "I don't really have a choice in this, do I?" 

Rhett could tell Link was very bothered by this prospect. "No, unfortunately, you don't. There's a type of spell that a rider falls under during a flight. You retain your awareness, but have very little control over your body. I'm told if you let yourself succumb to the sensation, it's the most phenomenal thing you will ever experience. If you don't choose, your dragon will. Then you are at the mercy of the other rider for what your experience will be. I know this is not what you want to be told, but your best option is to at least befriend one of the bronze riders so when the time comes you have some kind of connection and it won't be too terrible for you."

Link stared at his hands a moment, twisting them around in his lap before looking up at Rhett. "You say 'bronze riders' like you aren't one. You're the Lord regent, aren't you? You're who everyone thinks will be Lord proper after the next mating flight, right?"

It was Rhett's turn to blush. "Well, yes. You are correct. But I'm not going to use my station to influence your decision. Up until Cerra mates I'm in charge. After that, it's up to you two." He shrugged. 

"Do you not want to stay Lord?" Link asked, curious. 

"Honestly, I don't know," Rhett answered truthfully. "I've only been in this position for a few weeks. How stressful it is, along with how well you and I get along, will go a long way to my decision of if I want to remain Lord longterm. I have the biggest and fastest bronze, but I'm not a power hunter, Link. If you end up hating me, Hagan and I will give a cursory showing, as it will be expected of us, but I won't fight for it."

"Oh, okay," Link said, considering Rhett's words. "Well I don't hate you yet, so that must be good news?"

Rhett chuckled. "That makes it easier to keep my options open. You need to realize though, Link, other riders will not hold back. If you don't have a clear decision in your head by then, they will fight for it just for the power of being Lord. I'm not trying to scare you, just prepare you." He watched as Link's leg was nervously bouncing up and down. He reached his hand forward and gently placed it on Link's bouncing leg. "But hey, you've got two, maybe even three years before that happens. No need to stress about it today." He squeezed Link's knee reassuringly then pulled it back, leaving him to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated daily!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Rhett walked into the dining cavern carrying his breakfast. He did a quick scan of the mostly empty room and saw Link sitting alone, except for Cerra who was curled up under his feet, humming a content tune to herself. 

"How was your night?" Rhett asked as he sat down across the table from him. 

"Pretty good, actually," Link answered. He had been surprised by how comfortable the bed had been. It was huge, big enough to accommodate himself and the small Queen for the time being. 

Rhett chuckled. "You sound surprised."

Link had to focus on not blushing. He didn't know what it was about the man who was tall enough to make him feel short, but Link would swear he just had to look at him to induce a blush. It was embarrassing. And made him want to blush more. "I guess when you grow up thinking the Lair is just this big cave, you get surprised at how much more it has to offer."

"Hmmm," Rhett replied, thoughtfully. "Link, I told the others that they have a few days before classes start, and that applies to you as well. I was wondering, though, since you're new to the Lair, if you'd like a guide. I could show you around, make sure you know where everything is. If you want me to, that is."

Link considered it. Rhett had been nothing but polite and friendly since they had met. Link had initially been concerned that the Lord regent was going to be pushy, telling him how things were going to be and he would have to accept it. He had heard that the man was intimidating. And he was. He had a quiet confidence about him that combined with the incredulous height, definitely made him a person to behold. But Link felt safe and comfortable with him, so he accepted the offer. 

"That sounds good. Thank you." 

#####

"So, do you have any siblings?" Rhett asked as they traveled the hallways on his tour of the Lair. 

"No, I'm an only child," Link replied. "My dad...left when I was young and it was mostly my mom and I."

"How did you get into blacksmithing, then?" Rhett asked. 

"One of our neighbors bred horses. I spent most of my time as a young boy in their barn and fields. Their blacksmith only had daughters, so he agreed to let me apprentice. I really liked my job. I always thought I'd be doing it until I was old and my back couldn't handle it anymore," Link explained, almost wistfully. 

Rhett gave him an apologetic smile. "Are you going to miss it that much?"

"I don't know," Link considered. "I definitely enjoyed it, but now I can't imagine being anything other than Cerra's rider. Even if I don't really know what that means for me yet," he chuckled. 

"Well, that's what I'm here for," Rhett assured him. "To teach you the traditional roles and help you find your place here."

Link contemplated again how easily Rhett's smile put him at ease. But before getting too deep in his thoughts, he felt a nagging sense of hunger in his peripheral consciousness. Rhett must have caught the look on his face because he simply looked at him and asked "Cerra?"

Link nodded with a smile. "She's hungry. Again."

"No problem." Rhett changed the direction they were walking and they made their way back to the kitchen for a bucket of scraps the cooks always had on hand for hatchlings. 

"Would you like me to take the two of you to the lake this afternoon so you can bathe her?" Rhett asked when they got back to Link's quarters with Cerra's snack. "Hagan is probably due for a scrubbing, too. I can show you the tricks to getting some of their deeper crevices clean," he offered. 

"That would be really helpful," Link said, throwing a piece of hardened bread in Cerra's mouth. "Thank you, Rhett."

"Of course. Even though it is sort of in my job description," Rhett chuckled teasingly. 

Link laughed in return. "All the same, you've been very nice and helpful and I appreciate it. I was kinda terrified yesterday when I heard Cerra call to me in my head. I knew dragons were telepathic, and obviously I was at a hatching, but I didn't put it together for a minute. Then when I did…" his voice trailed off as he stared at the floor. 

"Like I said, you've been so nice, but I'm terrified of what being chosen by Cerra means for me, long term. I've never even considered being with a man before," Link said, whispering the last part. 

Rhett sighed quietly. "I know it's a lot to take in. The feeling of impression, being forced to move to a foreign place, being made to question your sexuality. I had thought I'd impress a brown like my older brother. I mean, I'm gay. I have zero interest in women. Why in the world would a bronze dragon choose a man with no interest of procreating with the opposite sex?" Rhett laughed at the irony. "Then, a Queen chooses a male rider and consarn it he's not straight. Even on the off chance Cerra lays another queen egg early in her life, my sexual choices have become force myself to be with someone I don't want or force you to do something you don't want."

Link stared intently at Rhett for a moment before smirking, "So does that mean you want me?"

"What?!" Rhett asked in shock. "That's not! I wasn't-what I meant was!"

Link cut him off, laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry, man. That was a cheap shot. But the look on your face! Whew!" Link wiped the tears from his eyes as Rhett continued looking at him in disbelief. 

"Look, Rhett, let's go eat some lunch, you can finish your tour of the Lair, then we'll go bathe the dragons like you suggested. Okay? I really am sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Link pleaded forgiveness to Rhett with his eyes. 

Rhett swallowed loudly. "Yeah. Sure. Of course. And it's fine. I didn't mean it to come across like that anyway. Let's-let's go eat."

#####

As they sat across the table from each other in the dining cavern, Rhett felt the need to speak up. "Hey, I just wanted to reiterate what I said yesterday." Link raised his eyebrows at him in question. "I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with. And not just sex, although that's the big one. But anything. I...may regret telling you this, but yes, you're an attractive guy. So if anything I do makes you uncomfortable, let me know. I may think I'm just being friendly or not realize-"

Link held his hand up to stop him. "You have done nothing but make me feel comfortable and welcome, I promise. Otherwise, I wouldn't have made that joke. I know we just met, and our relationship could potentially get awkward, but my gut tells me to relax and trust you. So until you give me a reason not to, that's what I'm gonna do."

Rhett let out the breath he had been holding. "Yeah?" Link nodded. "Friends?" he asked, hopefully. 

Link extended his hand across the table. "Friends." Rhett accepted Link's hand with a smile, ignoring the small flutter starting in his stomach. 

#####

The rest of the afternoon showing Link around was spent in much greater ease. Like a switch had been flipped and now they were friends. Simple as that. 

After showing Link the necessary parts of the Lair, and feeding Cerra at least twice more, they were finally headed down to the lake. Cerra plodded along beside Link, her belly full from her recent meal, while Hagan flew overhead. 

Link gazed up, watching in awe as Hagan glided back and forth in the sky. "He's so...majestic," Link uttered quietly. "Do you think Cerra will get as large as he is?"

Rhett looked up lovingly at Hagan. "Traditionally the Queen is bigger than the bronzes. Hagan is significantly larger than the other bronzes, though. I think we'll just have to see how Cerra grows. And who knows, maybe one of the two bronzes who hatched yesterday will end up bigger than Hagan."

"But if they don't, I guess that means I'm stuck with you," Link teased, elbowing Rhett in the side. Rhett glanced down sideways at Link before rolling his eyes. Link caught just a twinge of a smile before he looked out to watch Hagan land in the lake. 

"Ok, my little Queen," Rhett spoke sweetly to Cerra, "time to get wet!" Cerra gave a squeal of delight and dove into the water, leaving both men on the shore chuckling. 

"Alright, time to strip down and get in there," Rhett said, getting down to his underwear. "Hagan, and most dragons, love water so I usually give him a minute to dive, splash, play, whatever he's going to do before I get in. I'd swim with him when he was small, but past a certain size you can accidentally get pulled under pretty easily."

Link nodded, also down to his underwear. Rhett had to focus on Link's face and not let his eyes wander. The man was gorgeous everywhere, as fit and muscular as Rhett imagined he would be. 

When the two dragons seemed to settle down from their antics, Rhett grabbed his bathing sack and motioned to Link to follow him. "Now you and Cerra will probably develop your own routine, but I like to start at his nose and work my way back."

Hagan, knowing the drill hovered his head just out of the water for Rhett to soap and scrub up. Cerra swam over and watched with interest as the large dragon was bathed. " _ The small Queen is very amusing,"  _ Hagan thought to Rhett. 

" _ Oh? Good amusing or annoying amusing?" _ Rhett thought back. Sometimes Rhett was very glad dragons only spoke to their riders through telepathy. They didn't tend to have a filter and would say whatever was on their mind. Now, in front of Link and the new Queen, Rhett was extra thankful for the private method of communication. 

_ "Good amusing, I suppose." _ Hagan replied. " _ She's so full of wonder at the simplest thing. I'm so glad I was never that naive." _

Rhett snorted and Link looked at him, questioning. Rhett rolled his eyes at Hagan, "Big boy here likes Cerra."

"Oh." Link had begun scrubbing up the small Queen, copying what Rhett was doing. "Can I ask you something?" he asked nervously. 

"Of course," Rhett assured him. "Anything."

"I just wanted to clarify something you said before." Rhett waited patiently while Link gathered his question. "The dragons, their preference will mirror their rider's, correct?"

"Yeeees," Rhett drawled out, "although that's not what I was referring to. Dragons have preferred friends like people do. Other...preferences develop after puberty. That's why if you make a choice as to who you want as mate-or at least short term partner-it will make things easier on you, if not entirely pleasant. The dragon will relinquish mating preference to that of its rider. Although, typically, it seems that the dragons develop their own bond. I imagine the dragon/rider bond affects the dragon/dragon bond."

"That makes sense," Link said, as he continued to scrub.

Link was done cleaning Cerra much sooner than Rhett was with Hagan, given their substantial size difference, so he helped finish the job on Hagan. 

"Now, oiling after a bath is super important," Rhett explained. "Cracks in growing skin can get infected easily. Once she's grown you can get away with a bath and oiling once or twice a week, more only if they get dirty. For now, though, oiling  _ must _ be a daily thing and bathing every couple days at least."

"Got it. I'm glad she hatched now that it's starting to warm up and not in winter. That would have made bathing most unpleasant," Link observed. 

Rhett smirked to himself. Link's complete lack of dragon knowledge was almost cute. "Actually, they're seasonal breeders. They will almost always mate in late winter and early spring so that the major growth spurts happen in the summertime. Although, I know where a hidden hot spring is. If you're good, I'll show it to you when the weather cools off," he said, giving Link a wink.

Link laughed as he worked the oil into Cerra's soft, leathery skin. "Sounds good, man. I look forward to it."

#####

Rhett knocked at the door to Link's quarters an hour before dinner. "Good evening, Link," he greeted him. 

"Good evening?" Link raised an eyebrow. " I didn't know things got more formal after sundown."

"That's why I'm glad I caught you. Dinners are a slightly more formal affair. We don't have guests tonight so protocol is a little more lax, but I need to prepare you."

Link furrowed his brows, "Prepare me?"

"Yes, Link. You missed dinner last night with all your excitement, as is perfectly normal, but from here on out whether you attend or don't, where you sit, it will all be observed and commented upon. Since you unattached, you may sit anywhere at the head table. As Lord regent I am directly at the head of that table. Traditionally the Lady would sit directly to my right. Obviously, you aren't a Lady," Link blushed at the observation, "but as Queen's rider, the spot is still yours."

"I can sit by you, that's fine," Link said. 

"You need to understand all the implications first," Rhett began explaining. "Like I was saying, since you're unattached, you may sit anywhere at the table. If you choose not to sit by my side, you are letting the other riders know you welcome to their attention."

Link crinkled his nose. "I guess it would depend on the type of attention."

"The kind of attention you're thinking," Rhett confirmed. 

"Ok, so I'll sit by you," Link said again. 

"Sitting by me means that you accept my position as your...partner and that the other bronze riders need to be more discreet in their dealings with you. There's more to it if you wish to proclaim someone as your intended Lair mate, but we can save that for another time," Rhett explained. 

"And if I skip dinner?" Link asked.

"You might be able to get away with it another night or two, but after that you'll be sending the message that you aren't comfortable here. Even though yes, you are the Queen's rider and top of the chain by default, I wouldn't recommend letting people think you don't want to be here. Dragons are docile by nature, but if a civil uprising were to happen among the ranks, it would be a bloodbath."

Link stared into Rhett's eyes, and said, "So you're telling me that my choices are to tell the other riders I'm open for business, that I'm your bitch, or that I hate everyone here?"

Rhett grabbed his belly, bursting out laughing. "That's not exactly how I said it, but I guess it is a good way to put things. So, what's it going to be, bitch boy?" Rhett's eyes twinkled, letting Link know he was kidding. 

#####

At dinner Link sat at Rhett's side. But as easily as they were getting along, he still wasn't thrilled to essentially announce he wanted to be with Rhett. He certainly didn't want to field open advancements from others, though, so this seemed like the best path to take, and for the time being he wasn't complaining. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Link was on his own. Rhett had informed him at dinner the night before that he would be in meetings all day. It would probably be dinner before they saw each other. 

Link was surprised that after just a couple days he already felt lost without Rhett by his side. He hadn't expected to grow so attached to the dragon riders' Lord regent so quickly. He was okay with that, he supposed, but maybe he'd be able to meet some new people while on his own today. 

As he made his way to breakfast he reassured Cerra that they were indeed heading to eat now and that they were not so late that the kitchen would be out of food. He gazed down lovingly at her as she waddled through the hallway beside her. He was so enamored.

Link had grown up seeing dragons fly overhead, but the Lair was close enough that his small village didn't have a stationed dragon. So, except for stories, he didn't have any actual experience in the presence of one. This hatching was the first one he had been able to attend. He wondered if not having grown up around the amazing creatures made the experience all that more exciting. He would have to ask Rhett his opinion. 

Once to the kitchen he grabbed a couple buckets for Cerra and a tray for himself, then headed to the dining area. He chose a spot alone to sit, not ready to approach a random person, but soon three men were standing across the table from him. 

"You're the new Queen's rider, right?" the oldest of the group spoke. He appeared to be mid to late thirties, a warm smile on his face. "I'm Carr, brown Says' rider."

"Oh, yes! I'm Link. Won't you join me?" he asked, indicating the empty bench in front of them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Paul, blue Aturio's rider," the shortest man introduced himself. 

"And I'm Kyle, blue Ord's rider," the last one said. 

"It's very nice to meet all of you," Link said, giving them a friendly smile. 

"So, how do you like it here in the Lair?" Paul asked. 

"I haven't had time to properly explore, but Rhett has shown me around some. This is a fascinating place. I look forward to making it my home!" Link assured them. 

"And how are you and Rhett getting on?" Carr asked. 

Link shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Even though he couldn't pick up on anything specific in the man's face, he could feel the double meaning of the question lingering in the air. "Rhett is great," he said, casually. "He's been very helpful, friendly, and welcoming."

Kyle snickered quietly. "Pretty boy like you, I bet he has been," he muttered to himself. 

Link's eyes widened in shock as Carr elbowed him in the side before speaking. "Rhett is a great guy. We're lucky to have him as regent until the new Queen is of age. For everyone's sake, I hope the two of you will be able to get on well together. Any time there is a change of the Queen, a level headed and fair leader is needed."

Link nodded. "Rhett does seem to have those qualities." While he hadn't expected to talk about his relationship status at breakfast, Link appreciated the brown rider's diplomacy in handling the topic. 

"So you think you'll stick with him?" Paul asked, shoveling eggs into his mouth. 

Link took a moment, focusing on feeding Cerra, before answering. "I think it's too early to be making long term decisions, but Rhett seems quite capable and until such time that I feel I can no longer, Rhett has my support." He hoped that would satisfy their questions, but still be non-committal enough for his own sensitivities on the matter. 

It did seem to satisfy the men and the rest of the morning conversation was spent on lighter topics, like how wonderful the day of impression was for all of them. Still, after eating, Link felt drained and returned to his quarters to rest with Cerra. 

#####

Rhett had woken up with the sun for his meeting with the other bronze riders that morning. He felt very regretful that he wasn't able to have breakfast with Link, and probably wouldn't see him most of the day. As this first meeting was winding down, he hoped that Link was having a better morning than him. Bronze riders were a hardheaded lot. Despite his being an elected position, after the previous Lord and Lady had died so suddenly, some of the men still resented Rhett for his position, feeling he didn't deserve it and fighting him on every policy. 

With the meeting over, Rhett was trying to wrap his head on what he had planned next when a few of the bronze riders approached him. 

"So when are you going to let other people talk to the pretty new Queen rider?" Bray asked. 

Rhett internally groaned. He had hoped this wouldn't come up this morning. But Bray was one of the riders less than pleased with Rhett's appointment, so he really shouldn't have been surprised. "What do you mean, Bray? I'm not his keeper. He may speak to whomever he chooses. I'm sorry he hasn't spoken to you yet." Rhett was trying to keep his tone sincere, but he was sure Bray picked up on his sarcasm. 

"Yeah, sure. You know you can't keep him hidden away forever. He'll meet other riders eventually. Your position isn't confirmed until Hagan has flown that little Queen." He sneered up at Rhett. "Unless you've already 'flown' her little rider."

In an uncharacteristic show of frustration, Rhett slammed the paperwork he was holding back down on the table. "Bray! That's enough! Link has been here all of, what, three days? He's still settling in. One of my jobs is to make sure that's going smoothly. He, and I, am well aware my status may change when Cerra flies. Until then, you're stuck with me."

Bray had flinched at Rhett's words initially but was now pretending to be unaffected. "We'll deal with you for now, but I guarantee that boy will meet someone else and realize you're not as great as you seem."

"Okay, sounds good," Rhett spoke to the man's back as he walked away. "We'll see how that all works out."

Bray sent Rhett a snarl as he walked out the door. 

Rhett sighed and collapsed back into the chair he had occupied for the meeting. He tried to straighten up, though, when Daniel soon approached him. 

"Hey, don't worry about Bray. He'd have a personal vendetta against any regent that wasn't him and his eye on anyone who had become the Queen's rider."

Rhett sighed. "I'm well aware. I just hope he doesn't manage to rile up any of the other riders."  _ I also hope he doesn't give Link too much of a hassle,  _ he thought to himself as Daniel smiled sympathetically at him and made his way out. 

#####

Link had taken Cerra down to the hatchling cavern and spent a little time getting to know the other new riders before heading back to the dining room before lunch. Cerra had been unimpressed with the other young dragons, but Link had felt welcomed enough by the new riders and the hatchling instructor had been quite friendly. 

Lunch was busier than breakfast had been. After a quick search around the room with no sign of Rhett, Link sat at the end of one of the bench tables. Cerra curled up beneath his seat again, placing her head by his side to receive bites from his hand more easily. 

A man almost as tall as Link with copper hair approached. "May I?" he asked, indicated the empty seat by Link. 

"Sure," Link nodded. 

"I'm Ian, bronze Lyer's rider," he said, introducing himself. 

"Link. Queen Cerra's rider," he responded, although he was sure by now everyone knew who he was. 

They made small talk for a bit and Link thought he was nice enough, if a little boring, at least compared to Rhett. As Link was finishing his food and about to let Cerra clear his plate, Ian cleared his throat. Link looked at him expectantly. 

"Link, I just wanted you to know that I've enjoyed talking with you. If you ever...if you ever wanted to have lunch again, maybe I could pack us something and we could go somewhere quiet? Make a picnic of it? I'd enjoy that." Ian smiled shyly at Link. 

As Link processed Ian's words, he realized he had spent most of his lunch time scanning the doorway watching for Rhett, and now he was...was he sad...that it looked like he was going to miss the giant rider. When Link realized Ian was still looking at him hopefully, he smiled politely. 

"I have to be honest, I'm not really entertaining suitors at this time. Rhett has my support. But," Link continued when the other rider's face fell, "I enjoyed talking to you! I'd love to be friends. We can definitely have lunch again, just maybe here."

Ian smiled. "Of course. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Not at all," Link assured him. "I don't make it a habit to offer friendship to people who offend me. But now I need to get Cerra back to our quarters before she falls asleep and I have to carry her!"

Both men chuckled and Ian stood. "Of course. I remember those days. See you around, Link."

Link hurried from the room, not realizing Rhett was right around the corner and that they narrowly missed each other. 

Rhett's last meeting-going over transfer requests and addressing Lair supply issues-had run late. He wasn't surprised to find the dining room clearing out and holding no sign of Link. He sighed. He had really hoped for the pick me up those blue eyes seemed to offer him. 

Instead he ate quickly and headed to prepare for his next meeting with the town leaders from the north to address any town concerns. 

#####

After Cerra had another nap, she wanted to go swimming. Link grabbed a towel, scrubber, and her skin oil.

Once at the lake, Link let Cerra dive in to go play. He stripped down and laid out on his towel, laughing at her antics. Suddenly a shadow crossed his body. He looked up to see a stout man about his age staring down at him. Link didn't like the look of desire in the man's eyes, and he didn't like him at all once he spoke. 

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Your lips look lonely, darling, would they like to meet mine?" Link scoffed as the man continued to eye him hungrily. "I'm Bray, bronze Eari's rider," the man finally introduced himself, extending a hand down to Link. 

Link reluctantly took it and simply said, "Link."

Rather than shaking Link's hand, he easily hauled him up off the beach and wrapped an arm around his waist. Now Link was getting very uncomfortable. He could hear Cerra frantically trying to make her way out of the water, hissing at the thick man.

"Why don't you let me go? I don't appreciate being held like this," Link stated matter of factly.

"Oh, come on." Bray actually gripping him tighter. "Let me show you what a real man can do, make you forget all about Rhett."

Now Link was just mad, regardless of what he did or didn't feel for Rhett, he'd never want  _ this _ man holding him so intimately. He was about to shove the man off him and give him a piece of his mind when Cerra broke free of the water, now as mad as her rider, and a loud, angry roar erupted above them. 

They looked up to see Hagan flying in towards the lake. He landed, leveling his head at Bray, his eyes swirling angrily. Cerra ran up under Hagan's head and fixed her own stare on the man.

Bray let go of Link, putting his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I get it. Rhett's the jealous type. You ever change your mind, Link," he said, looking Link up and down, "you let me know. I'll make good on my promise." He threw Link a wink and sauntered off.

Link spun to look Hagan in the eye. He knew you didn't usually address another full grown dragon without going through their rider, but Rhett had been friendly enough with Cerra enough times. Plus, Link was  _ pissed. _ Who did Rhett think he was sending his dragon to save him? Link had everything under control! Or, he was about to. 

"Hagan," Link was trying to keep his tone even. "Tell Rhett I don't need you, or him, to rescue me."

Hagan's eyes softened.  _ The small Queen is my friend. She was upset, _ Hagan spoke in his head as way of explanation. 

Link sighed. "Yes, but please don't help unless we ask, please."

_ If the little Queen is upset, I will come.  _ Hagan's thoughts were very clear. 

"Fine. I'll talk to Rhett," he huffed. Hagan seemed to take that as a sign he was free to leave. He took off, his wings flinging sand everywhere. 

Link sighed again. "Come on, beauty. Let's get you clean and back inside." Cerra hummed happily at the thought of getting scrubbed, the near altercation already leaving her mind. 

#####

Back in the Lair, Rhett was losing his mind. He was in the middle of hearing a town leader's request for a dragon pair, trying to prove his land's population was growing enough to warrant one. 

Suddenly Rhett's body went stiff as he felt and heard in his mind Hagan's cry. He shot up from his chair, eyes alarmed, trying to ask Hagan what was going on. All he saw was through his dragon's eyes. Link on the beach, Bray holding him close, and Hagan's insistence that the small Queen was agitated. 

Rhett ran from the room, leaving the town's leaders muttering amongst themselves about what had so greatly upset the Lord regent. 

Rhett was thoroughly confused and Hagan was in the moment, on the beach with Link. What was happening? Why was Bray holding Link like that? Did Link want him to or is that why Cerra was upset? Was she picking up on Link's emotions? He was halfway to the Lair's lake exit when he realized he'd still be a mile from the lake and Hagan was calm now. 

"Can you tell me yet what the crap is going on?" Rhett asked, ducking into an empty classroom to calm his own nerves. 

_ The little Queen was upset. Link doesn't want us protecting him. _ That seemed to be all the information Hagan felt was necessary to pass on.

"What did Link need protecting from? Bray? Eari's rider?" Rhett asked. Dragons usually didn't remember rider's names and referred to other people by their dragons instead. Rhett was actually really surprised Hagan had referred to Link by his proper name. 

_ The little Queen doesn't like that man. He was rough and made Link angry.  _

Rhett was pacing, fuming at Bray's actions and treatment of Link. "And Link says he doesn't want our help?" Rhett asked. 

_ He said he doesn't need us. _

Rhett's head reeled and his heart was breaking. He was willing to accept that he and Link may never have a proper relationship, but he thought they were becoming friends. He had thought maybe by the time Cerra was old enough Link would be willing at least during mating flights. 

_ He said he doesn't need us. _

The words echoed in his head. He really wanted to find Link and...he didn't know what. Fix things somehow, even though he wasn't sure what had caused the break. But first he had a room full of town leaders waiting for him. He'd have to address Link later. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link discuss the events of the day before, and Bray is dealt with.

Finally,  _ finally _ Rhett was done with the Northern town leaders. He was pretty sure he had never heard them complain so much before. It was close to dinner, so Rhett ran back to his quarters, washed his face, changed his clothes, and knocked on Link's adjoining door-hoping to catch him in there.

After a few minutes of no response, Rhett resigned himself to having to see Link next in a roomful of people. And they had a lot of town leaders staying for dinner who would be getting their first glimpse of him. Rhett hoped there wouldn't be any kind of scene. 

When Rhett entered the dining cavern Link was sitting in the seat next to his casually speaking to Ian. Rhett breathed a sigh of relief. As he made his way to Link's side, Bray caught his attention and sneered at him. Rhett narrowed his eyes at the man, but would deal with him later. Because make no mistakes, Bray would be dealt with. 

Rhett smiled hesitantly at Link as he took his seat. "So glad you could finally join us," Link snarked at him under his breath. "I thought I was going to have to defend my own honor for a minute." With a roll of his eyes and slumping down in his seat, his sarcasm couldn't be more obvious. 

"Link," Rhett said in warning. A challenge flashed in Link's eyes as he sat up straighter. "Please," he whispered in Link's ear. "We'll discuss this after dinner. Right now we have guests." He gave Link a pleading glance and was met with a look of anger. 

"Fine," Link spat at him, "but we  _ will _ be having a chat after dinner."

"Yes, definitely," Rhett assured him.

Link spent the rest of the meal talking with Ian who, Rhett noticed, was soaking up the attention with delight. Rhett was just going to ignore that twinge of jealousy he got watching the two of them talk.

#####

As soon as the meal was over, Link excused himself and quickly left the room. Rhett excused himself as soon as politely possible and headed back to Link's quarters, banging on the door when he arrived outside. This time he was barely done knocking when the door swung open. 

"Get in here and explain yourself!" Link spat at him, voice full of venom. 

As Rhett stepped inside he said, "I was actually hoping you could fill me in on what happened. I was in a meeting and suddenly Hagan is throwing images of you in Bray's arms and feelings of anger into my head! I had no idea what was going on!"

"So you decided to sic your big, bad dragon on us and save your precious damsel? Is that it?!" It hadn't taken long for Link to start yelling. 

"No!" Rhett yelled back. "Hagan decided to do that all on his own! I don't control his every move, you know! Although, if you need saving, I'm certainly not going to tell him  _ not _ to do it!"

"How did he even know I was in trouble, huh?" Link asked, accusingly. 

"I don't know! All he told me was that 'the little Queen was agitated' and that's when I got the image of you standing with Bray." That image had been seared in Rhett's brain and it made him nauseous to think about. 

"Well, how did he know Cerra was agitated?! Was he listening in on her? Because he was nowhere around and the  _ moment  _ Bray touched me, there's Hagan, flying in to the rescue!"

"Look, I don't  _ know.  _ I told you, dragons can form their own friendships. Yes, those feelings can be strengthened or weakened by whatever feelings the riders have for each other, but they're independent beings, Link. It would do you well to remember that."

Link was seething. Of course he knew they were their own beings. How could Rhett insinuate otherwise! "So Hagan was keeping tabs on Cerra and came to our rescue all on his own??”

Rhett threw his hands up in frustration and turned away. "Hagan," he thought to his dragon, "are you keeping tabs on Cerra?"  _ Yes. _ Rhett rolled his head back, exasperated. "Why?"  _ She's my Queen and she's small. I am the biggest dragon. I should protect her. _

Rhett turned back to Link. "So apparently Hagan is keeping an eye on Cerra. He said she's his Queen and still small. He's the biggest, so he thinks he should protect her."

" _ His _ Queen?" Link asked, pointedly. 

Rhett sighed. "She's the  _ only _ Queen. I'm sure that's all he meant. The odds of a full grown dragon laying claim to an adolescent when one of the riders  _ clearly  _ takes issue with the other is slim to none."

It was Link's turn to sigh, some of the anger visibly leaving his body. "I… I don't hate you or anything, Rhett. I'm just in a really awkward position. I don't even have the chance to handle things myself before  _ your  _ dragon is showing up to put a stop to things. Regardless of whose dragon showed up, I'd be upset. It's extremely emasculating." Link's face had softened and he sat down on his couch and leaned forward, placing his head in his hands. 

Rhett could only imagine how Link was feeling, but was trying to empathize. He joined Link on the couch, careful to leave some space between them. "I'm sorry, Link. I'm sorry that this is so difficult for you, that you didn't ask for any of this, and that Bray was a complete jerk. At least, I'm assuming he was."

Link glanced over at Rhett, observing their positions on the couch. "He was such an arrogant ass. And he thought he could just touch me like that? I'm pretty sure you're scared to sit too close to me without consent and he just…" Link shuddered at the memory. "Well he's a prick."

Rhett chuckled. "He really is. And you're right, for the moment at least, I am scared to sit too close to you. I have no doubt you can hold your own."

Link scooted a few inches closer. "So you'll call off your dragon?"

Rhett hesitated. "Well, no…"

"Rhett!" Link exclaimed, looking like he was about to get riled up again. 

"Link, please, hear me out!" Rhett insisted. "First, like I said, our dragons are independent and if Cerra tells Hagan she's upset or you're in danger, I'm not going to impede his free will. Second, regardless of what happens, who you choose, any of that, you're the Queen's rider and my allegiance will always be with you. Third…" he paused a moment, swallowing carefully. "I care about you. I'm pretty sure you said yesterday we were friends and I keep my friends safe. So no, Link. If you're in danger of some kind, I won't be holding Hagan back. He's always at your disposal."

Link took a deep breath and leaned back, shifting so his head was just barely resting against Rhett's shoulder. "So what do I do about Bray? And riders like him who think they can have their way with me? Especially now that they feel vindicated in thinking I'm yours and some kind of prize to be stolen away."

Rhett felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest from Link's prolonged contact with his shoulder. "Well, you could lean into that? Confirm once and for all you plan to choose me. You can always change your mind later if you, I mean when you make up your mind." He hoped Link didn't notice his blush. "It would come with my official protection, though. Otherwise, the advancements will continue."

"That doesn't really solve the problem of certain riders talking behind my back," Link said. 

"No, it doesn't." They sat there in silence a moment when Rhett had an idea. 

"At today's meeting, the one you and your boyfriend interrupted," Rhett smiled at the elbow in the ribs that comment earned him, "a number of town leaders are requesting a dragon presence. We can station Bray at one of them. He'll still be alerted and 'welcome' back when Cerra rises to mate, but it would take care of him for the time being."

"Do it. Transfer him. And hopefully after a couple times of being rejected during a flight he'll stop coming back and trying." Rhett laughed deeply and Link could feel the reverberations run through his body. He closed his eyes and rolled into Rhett's side. "Thank you. For being there for me, even when I'm being a bit of a brat."

Rhett was shocked when he felt Link's body press up against him, but quickly threw his arm around Link's shoulder and held him gently. "Of course. I'm sorry things got out of hand to begin with." It took all of Rhett's self control not to kiss the top of Link's head as he held him, the urge to bury his lips in the dark brown hair so overwhelming he felt a tickle on his nose before catching himself and pulling his head back up.

#####

The next day Bray was less than pleased to hear about his new posting. He was sure to let Rhett know he would be back for all official Lair functions and that the move meant nothing to his quest for leadership. Rhett just smiled and bid him a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long for word to travel that Link had been the one to request Bray's transfer after the man's aggressive pursuit of him. For the most part, that alleviated Link from his problem of being hit on, but there were still whispers of how close he and Rhett had gotten. 

#####

Since Link was Rhett's only pupil, he did most of his instructing in either his or Link's room. Cerra was getting just as comfortable curling up with Hagan in his den as she was sleeping in her own. Rhett noticed, but never commented on it.

"This week we're learning about the history of the Lair and the dragon-human relationship through the years. Do you know how the first human imprinted?" Rhett asked Link. 

"Something about a girl on a beach?" Link asked, unsure.

"Technically, you're not wrong," Rhett said. "The first dragon rider was a 12 year old girl, Marta, who had run away from home and was on the island's southernmost beach. She had grabbed a sack of food when she ran off, so when the first Red Queen hatched, young Marta threw the food at her in fear. Sila, the young Queen, took the food as an offering of good faith and thus the first impression occurred."

"Why does it not surprise me that all it took was food to win the first Queen's heart?" Link chuckled, a fond gaze directed into the den Cerra and Hagan were currently sleeping in. 

Rhett's chuckle joined Link's as he said, "They are ravenous little creatures the first few months. Then once they're grown, they're just hungry all the time."

"Ha!" Link bust out with a short but loud laugh. "I have no doubt that is true."

Rhett went on to explain how the first few mating flights were difficult for the young girl, since she was barely into puberty when she impressed. That was why the current age minimum to be eligible for presentation was 16, then when the dragon reached puberty itself, the rider was of age. 

Rhett taught Link of how the Lair location was chosen, once more dragons had imprinted and it became obvious a pride of them couldn't stay in a village. But the mountains were easily accessible to dragons and they loved the rocks and cliffs and lakes found there.

Link enjoyed learning with Rhett. He had a very soothing voice that put Link at ease. He didn't think he'd ever tell Rhett, but he could listen to him talk all day. Except for some days, when even though he was enjoying the topic, his voice would practically put Link to sleep. Today was one of those days. 

They had developed a routine of taking Cerra and Hagan to the lake after classes, letting them swim and usually joining them as well. Link had been watching Rhett when they were in the lake. Link was starting to accept the fact that eventually he was going to have to have sex with a man. It still made his stomach twist for sure, but when he looked at Rhett...

He was an objectively attractive man. Link could admit that. So tall that if Link  _ were _ to imagine them wrapped up in each other, he was the perfect height for Link's head to rest on his chest. And like most dragon riders, Rhett kept himself in shape. He wasn't super bulky, but he was fit and trim and muscles popped in just the right places during use. Link could appreciate Rhett's body. 

Plus, Rhett was a nice guy and he was able to make Link laugh on a regular basis. Eventually, soon maybe, he'd talk to Rhett about accepting his fate in the Lair's public eye. There hadn't been another rider as crass and brazen as Bray been, but Link was still fielding advances from other bronze riders. Link was confident Rhett would let him set the pace of their fake relationship when the time came. 

Suddenly Link realized the room had gone quiet and Rhett was waiting for him to say something. His eyes snapped to Rhett's. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you said."

Rhett's eyes twinkled and he gave a laugh from deep in his belly. "I'd imagine not. I've only been watching you stare out the window for the last five minutes."

Link blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking about ...swimming." Which was technically true, he told himself. 

Rhett smiled, his teaching scrolls already long forgotten. "Then why don't we head to the lake early? I have the feeling that I won't be able to capture your attention again today, anyway."

"That's not true! You can get my attention any time you want!" Link insisted. When Rhett raised his eyebrows in amusement, Link realized what he said and began blushing. "I meant-grr, you know what I mean!" He punched Rhett on the shoulder playfully. 

Rhett just laughed again and shook his head. "Wake up Cerra. Let's go swimming."

Link wasn't going to open his mouth and risk putting his foot in it again, so he did as Rhett said. 

#####

They walked to the lake beach in amiable silence, Cerra watching Hagan wistfully as he flew above. She had taken to asking Rhett almost daily when she would be allowed to fly. He smiled to himself as they walked, knowing that every time she asked, he would tell her maybe in another couple months. She would insist she was bigger than the other young dragons, so she should get to do it sooner. Rhett would always agree, but say not today. 

He was just starting to get used to the ease in which Cerra spoke to him. It was so uncommon for dragons to speak to other riders who weren't their own, and his experience told when it did happen it was only between mated rider pairs. But he left that as another topic he wasn't going to discuss with Link, not now. He had time. They had time. So he kept these small tidbits of information close to the chest and took them as signs that Link would eventually come around to him. 

Once at the beach, Link wasted no time stripping down and chasing Cerra into the water. Rhett, on the other hand, held back. He was enjoying the view. If Link continued insisting-albeit sporadically-he was straight, Rhett knew the best he would ever have was a willing partner once every two years or so. He could live with that, but in the meantime, he was sure going to observe the goods.

Link immediately began splashing him when he reached where he was standing. Rhett laughed and splashed back. He wasn't necessarily a fan of water in his face, but he encouraged every playful move Link made. After making Link sputter from too much water in his face, Rhett began swimming out further to where Hagan was floating. 

He almost choked when he suddenly felt a warm body on his back, arms around his neck, and he was being pulled under. He was in disbelief! Link had dunked him! He felt legs wrapping around his waist from behind and he just froze. He knew he could hold his breath at least twice as long as most people, around three minutes, so he was going to just wait Link out. 

He smiled in victory when about 30 seconds later Link let go and swam to the surface. "What, you think you're somebody?" Rhett asked once he was back above water and got his breath back. 

"I got you under, didn't I?" Link smirked at him. 

"Only because I wasn't expecting it. Care to try again?" he challenged Link.

"You're on!" Rhett was taking off again before Link had finished his statement. This time he felt the change in the water when Link lunged to grab him. He spun around and let Link fall into arms. He grabbed Link's torso and held them chest to chest. Link's hands were on his shoulders and his legs were flailing, trying to pull Rhett's own legs out from under him. When Link unintentionally slammed their hips together the closeness became too much for Rhett and he released his hold, allowing Link to push him under the water. 

"Did you let me win?" Link demanded when Rhett resurfaced. 

"What? No way! I just got tired of holding us both out of the water," Rhett insisted. 

"Hmm," Link eyed him with a look that said he wasn't sure he believed him. "Race you go Hagan!" He yelled and took off swimming. Rhett laughed and took off after Link, his span allowing him to easily overtake the shorter man.

The rest of their swim was spent in much the same playful and competitive manner. They were breathless and pleasantly tired when they began the walk up to the Lair. 

They were almost back inside when Zac, another bronze rider approached them. "Rhett. Link." He nodded to each of them in turn. When they nodded their greeting back, Zac turned to Link. "I was wondering if I could have a moment with you, Link."

Now, anytime another bronze rider wanted to speak with Link, Rhett made himself scarce. Link wanted to handle them himself, and until he told Rhett that had changed, he was going to let Link handle them. He gave Link what he hoped wasn't too jealous of a goodbye glance and continued on his way to his quarters. 

##### 

If Link was being honest with himself, he was getting tired of rejecting the advancements of the other bronze riders. Rhett and Ian were the only two he seemed to click with even a little. The argument could be made that he wasn't trying very hard, but his argument was that he really didn't want to. Unfortunately, or fortunately, no one asked him. 

The other bronze riders seemed to have a rotation going, though, as to who got to sit on the other side of him at dinner. On the days Rhett was in meetings he tried to surround himself with blue and green riders, because he just didn't want the one on one attention from a bronze rider without Rhett nearby. The heavens help him if Rhett ever found that out.

#####

A week and a half later, Rhett had wrapped up another bronze rider meeting and Ian held himself back afterwards. 

"So, what's going on with Link?" he asked when he approached Rhett. 

" I don't know, you'll have to be more specific," Rhett said as he gathered up his things. He liked Ian, he knew Link liked Ian, and he really hoped this conversation wasn't about to get awkward. 

"I just wondered if you knew when he was going to declare intended alliance."

Rhett snorted. "Honestly, your guess is as good as mine. I'm not pushing him on the subject."

"Of course you're not," Ian said. "You're in the best position to have his attention."

"That, and if you'll remember Bray.  _ Link  _ is the one who insisted he leave. He might not have the power to transfer me until Cerra flies, but I guarantee he has the ability to make my life miserable. I  _ have  _ to instruct him," Rhett reminded Ian. "It's great that I can monopolize his time until it's not. I'm not going to push him for a decision unless absolutely necessary."

Rhett stood there a moment considering Ian. "If I were a gambling man, I'd say you and I are the top two contenders. Why don't  _ you  _ push him, if you're that concerned about it."

Ian grimaced. "I'm not concerned, per se, it would just be nice to have things settled. In my sweeps to check in with the stationed pairs, some of them have alerted me that townspeople are worried about an unstable Lair, with the Queen's rider unattached." 

Rhett groaned. "Are the riders telling the townspeople that these things take time? It's not as simple as a man picking a wife like in their towns. There has to be chemistry and the dragons to consider as well."

"I know," Ian agreed. "But you know they don't understand how things work here. You were barely still a child, almost a man when you came here. I'm sure you remember how things were."

Rhett frowned. "You're right. Nothing, not even having a mother who's a dragon rider, prepares you for life in the Lair. Well, thank you, Ian." He clasped a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I appreciate the information and maybe I'll be able to find a way to broach the subject again with Link."

Ian laughed. "I don't envy you that task, brother."

"Hmm, yeah, thanks." He chuckled as he made his way to lunch. Hopefully today he hadn't missed seeing Link. 


	6. Chapter 6

Link knocked on the door adjoining his and Rhett's rooms. When there was no answer he knocked again and listened closely. Nothing. Was Rhett still asleep?  _ "Cerra, can you ask Hagan if Rhett is awake?" _

After a moment she informed him that Rhett was down in the kitchen. Link headed over to the kitchens, confused. Rhett hadn't mentioned any meeting that morning and they always walked to breakfast together now. What was going on? 

As Link got close to the kitchen entrance, he saw Rhett's long body leaning against the wall, a bag slung over his shoulder and a mischievous grin on his face. "Morning, sleeping beauty," Rhett greeted him when he was close enough. 

Link frowned. "I woke up at my normal time. What are you talking about?"

Rhett's grin just got bigger. "Well,  _ I  _ have been up for hours, preparing for today's lesson."

"What is today's lesson? And do I get to eat or do I have to stand here just close enough for the smell of food to tease me, but not actually get any?" he asked. 

Rhett laughed. "No, you can eat. Go grab something real quick and then we need to get going." 

Link quickly grabbed a biscuit, chunk of ham, and some coffee. "So, where are we going?" he asked when he had joined Rhett's side again. 

"Today you're learning some geography. We're flying to visit a few of the larger southern towns. I thought we'd start with Oldham. That's your hometown, I believe?" Rhett asked. 

Link nodded. "Can we stop and see my mom?"

Rhett put his hand on his chest, "Oh, my. Introducing me to the parents already? This is so sudden and unexpected." His eyes were wide in mock shock, but Link could see the mirth dancing behind them. 

Link rolled his eyes. "Yeah, baby. It's time to take this thing to the next level." He pretended not to see Rhett take an extra half step in surprise at his words. He was fairly certain Rhett had a crush on him. A bonafide crush, and not just the type of interest the other bronze riders had in him. Except Ian. Link was confident of Ian's crush. 

Cerra was a bit distraught at being left behind, but after assurances that someone would be coming by to feed her, she settled down. 

Hagan was waiting for them on the Landing rock, strapped and ready to go. Now Link realized why Rhett had gotten up early. He watched Rhett climb up Hagan's shoulder, secure his bag, and straddle his neck. Rhett extended his hand out as Hagan dropped his head so Link could more easily climb on.

It finally hit him. He was going to ride a dragon! He and Cerra had belonged to each other for almost two months now, and she wouldn't be able to carry him for quite some time. But now he was about to ride Hagan! With Rhett. It was the excitement of riding a dragon for the first time, and not the forced proximity to Rhett, that was making him shake so hard. He almost believed himself, too. 

Link was thrilled to be astride Hagan. His adrenaline was running high when Hagan lifted his head to full height. Then Rhett's arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back and completely flush against him. From shoulders to feet the backside of Link was overcome with the sensation of Rhett. Rhett felt so solid behind him. All manly and strong, but holding him so gently that Link felt completely safe in his arms. 

Rhett strapped them together and when he placed his head next to Link's face, his lips were right at the top of his ears. 

Link's skin was afire. With excitement. With the sensation of  _ Rhett _ all around him. It was almost too much for him. Later, not now, but later he was probably going to need to analyze why Rhett was making him feel this way. He wanted to blame it on the excitement of the situation, but it wasn't the first time being close or touching Rhett had made him feel so alive. He was confused because if he thought about... _ that _ … He shook his head. Later. Right now he wanted to enjoy the moment. Enjoy the moment with Rhett. 

Suddenly Rhett's breath was on his ear. "Ready?"

Link giggled nervously. "No. Yes? I'm not really afraid of falling, but… can you hold me?" He dropped his head, trying not to feel ashamed of being just a little scared. 

Rhett wrapped an arm tightly around Link's waist and pressed his cheek against Link's head. "It's ok. I was terrified my first time, and I was on a much smaller blue."

Link giggled again. "You? Nervous? Yeah, right."

"I was, I swear," Rhett insisted. "But now I've got you. Hold on tight."

Link grabbed ahold of the arm Rhett had around him and closed his eyes as he felt Hagan's muscles flex in preparation of flight. He was swayed only slightly as Hagan became aloft. He could feel them lifting, lifting higher in the sky, then they were moving forward, the wind billowing his hair.

He opened his eyes and for some reason immediately looked down. He thought he might pass out but then he felt Rhett's hand move from his waist to his chest, pulling his upper body tight against him, steadying him. The wind was whipping any words away, but Link could feel Rhett whispering assurances against his cheek. Link was able to relax into his hold and focus on the sensation of flying, of feeling Hagan's muscles beneath him working to keep them aloft.

In what felt like no time at all, the mountains got smaller and smaller, and he sighted his birthplace in a small valley. Hagan landed them about a half mile outside of town. "Oh, why didn't we land in the square?" Link asked. 

Rhett was still holding him close, their faces side by side. "The first flight can be emotional and overwhelming for some people. I wanted to give you a chance to come down, if you needed it."

Link's heart twisted. Rhett was such a good guy. And so good to  _ him. _ In that moment he made his decision. He still had no idea how he was going to handle the more...intimate and physical activities, but he felt safe with Rhett. He was confident Rhett would let him take his time and properly prepare him for what to expect. He trusted Rhett more than anyone he had ever met. He wasn't sure how or when he'd tell Rhett, but he knew that if he was destined to be with a bronze rider, Rhett was the one it was going to be. 

Link had brought his hand up and was running his fingers up and down Rhett's arm. Rhett was trying to stay perfectly still and not let the tingling in his arm spread to the rest of his body. He had already been majorly pushing himself, and his luck, by holding Link so close for so long. He didn't know how much longer he could keep his dick from reacting. 

Finally Link took a few deep breaths and said he was ready. Rhett undid their straps and put his hands on Link's waist, helping him slide down before dismounting himself. As they made their way into town, it seemed to Rhett that Link was walking a little closer to him, the backs of their hands occasionally touching. 

"Ok, bud," Rhett said when they reached the edge of town, "you lead the way."

It was still pretty early, so there weren't too many people out milling around yet, but Rhett politely nodded to those who were. Very soon Link stopped in front of a small cottage and knocked on the door. Someone cracked open the door and called out, "Who's there?"

"It's me, mom. It's Link," he answered. 

The door flung open and a small woman latched herself around his waist. "Son! How have you been? Oh, it's so good to see you!" It was then she noticed Rhett standing to the side and smiling at them. "Oh! Hello! I'm sorry, I got so excited to see my boy that I didn't even notice you there."

Rhett chuckled. "It's okay, ma'am. I'm Rhett, dragon Lord regent."

Her eyes grew wide. "Ooh! Gosh. I'm Sue, Link's mom. What an honor. Won't you both please come in? I just made some coffee. Join me?"

They all made their way inside, Rhett having to duck a bit going through the doorway. Rhett sat at the table, glancing around the room as Link grabbed cups and his mom the coffee pot. 

"So, Link," Sue began, as she poured the coffee, "how are you enjoying life? Is everyone being nice to my baby?"

"I wasn't sure what to expect at first," Link said, taking his mug, "but it's been pretty great. Everyone, Rhett especially, has been very welcoming and friendly."

"That's good, dear. Now," she seemed to hesitate a moment, "you're a Queen rider, correct Link?"

"Yes, mama," Link said. 

She turned to Rhett. "And you, Rhett, are the Lord regent?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered. 

"So you two are now, what? ….Together somehow? I'm not sure how that all works, exactly," she said nervously. 

"Uh, well," Link started trying to explain, "until Cerra mates, Rhett is head rider at the Lair. After Cerra mates, the rider of whoever she mates with is the new Lord."

"Oh," Sue seemed a little confused. "So you're not together? I thought the Queen's rider and the Lord were a couple? Or are you with someone else and Rhett just stays regent until Cerra's mating makes it official? I know life is different there, and I've never met an unhappy dragon rider, but it's all very confusing, honey."

Link noticed Rhett squirming in his chair and carefully slid his hand over to Rhett's knee and squeezed. "No, mama. I'm not officially with anyone yet. I will have to make at least an unofficial decision, probably soon, on who my intended choice is, but I haven't yet."

"Is it true that you really have to have sex with each other during a mating flight?" Sue blurted out. 

"Oh, gosh," Rhett whispered, and Link's face turned a deep red. 

"Um, well, yes… That's why I've been slow to show intent. It's hard to pick a male suitor when you thought your life that you'd eventually marry a woman," Link explained. 

"Do the dragons not take sexuality into account when they choose their riders?" Sue asked. 

"They always have before," Rhett shrugged. 

"This is all so fascinating," Sue uttered. "Although, in your case, son, won't it be unpleasant to be with someone who you don't love and aren't even attracted to?"

Rhett had been trying to mostly stay out of their conversation but he couldn't stop himself from saying, "Don't pull any punches, do you?"

Link squeezed Rhett's knee again. "It can be a little more complicated than I'm able to explain, mama. Why don't we change the subject? How are you doing? What's been happening here?"

"I've been doing well. And, actually, you've been the big news in town. When you're going to pick a mate. That's why I have so many questions," Sue said timidly. "Everyone seems to be waiting to see what you do. Or if you'll do nothing and the Lair will fall apart."

"Oh," Link said quietly. 

"I didn't want to say anything, or make you feel pressured," Rhett said, carefully placing his hand on the hand Link had on his knee, "but I've been told that's a common concern."

Link met Rhett's gaze, "We'll talk when we get home?" Rhett simply nodded. 

After visiting with Link's mom a little longer, she had to be getting to work. Link was no longer in the mood to talk to anyone else, so he and Rhett snuck out the back and made their way back to Hagan. 

Once remounted and strapped on, Link relaxed back into Rhett's chest. "Rhett?" he asked, before they actually took off. 

"Yes?" he asked, tentatively wrapping both arms around Link. 

"Are all the towns really that concerned about my lack of decision?" Link asked meekly. 

Rhett took a deep breath. "I obviously haven't had discussions with someone in every place, but riders are reporting to me that villagers and town leaders are getting concerned. An unstable Lair means the risk of invasion from other countries, potential dragon skirmishes, civil unrest. I've been trying my best to shield you from this and give you your space to make your decision on your own. I'm sorry."

"Before heading to the next town, can we go somewhere quiet and talk?" Link asked, softly placing his hands over Rhett's. 

Rhett's head was spinning. He didn't want to assume what Link wanted to talk about, instead wanting to just stay where they were holding Link as long as he was willing to be held. But he couldn't. Instead he whispered in Link's ear, "Of course. Whatever you need."

Link squeezed Rhett's hand for just a moment. "Thank you." Then Hagan had them in the air once more. 


	7. Chapter 7

There was an uninhabited beach not far by dragon travel from Link's childhood home. Once he dropped off his passengers, Hagan lumbered off to enjoy the warm sand. Rhett and Link found a comfortable place to sit and remained in silence for some time. Finally Link broke the quiet. 

"So how do I do this? What do I say?" Link asked, staring straight ahead.

Rhett glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "I don't know, Link. What are you trying to do? What do you need to say?"

Link turned to Rhett. "You. How do I-" he tried articulating with his arms, but really they were just flailing about. "How do I officially say you're my intended choice?" he finally clarified. "I mean, if nothing else, I trust you. We get along well, I think?" He looked at Rhett, a questioning look on his face. 

"Of course we get along! Don't be ridiculous!" Rhett was shocked Link could think otherwise. "But I need to know, though, what do you want from me? How we present publicly and how we are privately can be different, to some extent, at least."

"Well, what's the minimum required in public?" Link asked, beginning to pick at his nails. 

"Well, bronze riders usually have some kind of token made ready to give the Queen's rider, especially if it's known a situation like this is going to occur," Rhett explained. 

"Did you have something made for me, Rhett?" Link asked. 

Rhett blushed. "I did," he said quietly. 

Link smiled. "Is that it? I can wear your token and we're good to go?"

Rhett nodded. "Technically, yes. The more united we seem, the better. The more stable it will make the Lair, anyhow. I suspect Bray will still be our biggest concern. Ian likes you, but he genuinely likes you and we get along well enough that he won't challenge us if he thinks you're happy with me."

"So it's best if we act like we're in a relationship?" Link asked. 

Rhett shrugged. "It's best if we're actually  _ in _ a relationship. Acting like we are is second best."

"Rhett, I-I can't…"

"I know," Rhett cut him off. 

"I'm sorry," Link muttered. 

Rhett sighed. "It's okay. Just let me know what you're comfortable with, physically, and I promise I won't push you beyond where you're comfortable."

"So, like, holding hands…cuddling…that type of thing? I know eventually we'll have to have sex, but I'm not ready." 

"I'm aware," Rhett snapped at him, immediately regretting his tone when Link flinched. "I'm sorry. I just, I know you're straight. I know we won't be having sex until Cerra flies. Maybe once right before, if I'm really lucky and you want to know what to expect. But I respect you and I promise I'll never expect sex from you."

"I'm sorry," Link murmured. 

Rhett scooted next to Link and put his arm around his shoulder. "Is this okay?" he asked. Link nodded and placed his head on Rhett's shoulder. "Then I need you to listen to me. Even if we were crazy in love with each other and sex was a twice daily occurrence," Link snorted as Rhett continued, "I still wouldn't  _ expect _ sex? Okay? Except during a mating flight, you have the right to say no. To me or to whoever. And I would have have the same right to say no."

Link lifted his head and looked at Rhett innocently, "You mean you'd tell me no?" and began batting his eyelashes dramatically. 

Rhett poked him in the ribs with his other hand. "Shut up, idiot," he said, smiling. 

#####

They decided to forgo any more traveling for the day and just go back to the Lair and Rhett's quarters to talk some more. 

"So where is it? Where's my gift? What is it?" Link asked as soon as they stepped into the room. 

Rhett chuckled. "Now that you've made up your mind, you're that ready to get tied down to me?" he teased. 

Link shrugged and said matter of factly, "I like presents."

Rhett burst out laughing. "I bet you're secretly a little princess, aren't you?" Link glared at him, but that just made him laugh harder. "It's okay, you're a manly princess." And if anyone could be, it was Link, Rhett thought. 

"Here," Rhett said, handing a still glaring Link a box. "It's what I had made for you."

Link smiled big, excited for a gift, regardless of the occasion. "Was this was made just for me or anyone who-" Link was rendered speechless when he opened the box. It was a silver necklace, a heart and trinity symbol entwined in such a way that it was one solid piece of metal. In one half of the heart was a grey agate gemstone the color of Rhett's eyes and in the other half was a blue azurite gemstone matching Link's. "Oh my god. Rhett…"

"Too much?" Rhett asked, distressed. Now he was second guessing himself. It was similar to other rider's tokens, a symbol of love and something personal indicating the two people involved, but now Rhett was afraid it was too over the top. Too romantic and that it might scare Link off.

"No…" Link was a little surprised. Was Rhett's crush more than a crush? This necklace was beautiful. The craftsmanship top quality-Link would know-and obviously meant more than just a symbol of intent. He wondered if that was so terrible, though? The worst thing that had happened between them was Rhett's dragon stepped in when he thought he was in trouble. Otherwise, Rhett was one of the most kind and considerate people Link had ever met. So if any man here was going to be in love with him, he supposed he wanted it to be Rhett. 

"Put it on me?" Link asked, handing the box back to Rhett. 

Rhett was trying not to let his hands shake as he removed the necklace from the box and clasped it around Link's neck. Even if this was mostly for show and he was sure Link didn't love him like he loved Link. Because Rhett had definitely fallen for him. He was smart, funny, good looking, he smelled good when he was able to get close enough to get a whiff. Rhett was head over heels. 

"Thank you," Link whispered, spinning around and hugging Rhett, snuggling his head under Rhett's chin. 

Rhett was pretty sure being Link's Lair mate was going to kill him. But he was going to love every minute of it. 

#####

There was still some time before dinner and Rhett needed to clarify what, exactly, Link was comfortable with doing, especially in front of other people. 

"Is hand holding okay?" Link nodded. "Arm around your shoulder?" Another nod. "Arm or arms around your waist?" A small pause, then another nod. "Kissing?" Rhett was pretty confident that was the wall he was going to hit with Link's comfort level and was not at all surprised when Link's eyes went wide.

"Ummmm, is that necessary?" Link definitely looked uncomfortable. 

"Well… most couples do more than hug when they part ways. And I'm not talking about a making out type of kiss, just a peck. We can start with just kisses on the cheek," Rhett suggested. "Or none, if it makes you that uncomfortable."

"But it's better if we're comfortable kissing?" Link pressed. 

They were sitting next to each other on Rhett's couch, so Rhett reached an arm around Link, pulling him close and tucking his head under his chin again. "It's best if you're comfortable, period. Forced kissing will look worse than no kissing at all. If, down the road, you think you might be comfortable with it, let me know and we'll give it a try when no one else is around. Okay?" Link nodded into his chest. 

"How do you feel about nicknames or terms of affection?" Rhett asked. 

Link sat up and stared Rhett in the eye. "You are  _ not _ calling me princess in front of people!"

Rhett laughed. "So I can call you princess in private? Got it."

"Asshole," Link said, slapping Rhett in the chest. "Now, what did you really have in mind?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Rhett said. "Things like baby or hon seem a little...intimate, especially in public, but at the same time I've felt a pull to call you  _ something. _ I just don't know what."

"How about this," Link said, settling back into Rhett, "when we're alone call me what feels right and if I don't like it, I'll tell you."

"Okay, that works. Can I ask you something?" Rhett asked. 

Link giggled. "Well you just did, so go ahead."

Rhett smiled. "Okay. So...you're comfortable like this? Just laying against me? I don't want you to move!" he assured Link when he felt him start to shift. 

"I don't know," Link said, truthfully. "If I don't think about it, you feel nice, it's good. If I think about it, about how we're both men, it's a little weird. But we have to start somewhere, right?" Rhett grunted in agreement. "So I guess I'll start with this. And we'll work up to...other stuff."

Now Link did pull away so he could look Rhett in the face. "I do care about you, Rhett. We're friends, we have a good time together, I trust you. I know that this probably isn't the relationship either of us ever dreamed about." As he watched Rhett's face start to fall, he rushed to continue, "Not that it's your fault, Rhett! You're an amazing guy! I don't think I could even entertain trying to come up with a relational compromise with a guy who was less perfect than you are! I'm the one screwing this up! Don't blame yourself! Please."

"I don't blame you, Link. For reasons we don't know, and the dragons will probably never tell because they are fickle creatures, you were chosen. You can't help how you feel." Rhett sighed. "You can't help how I feel. You're amazing to be giving me such an honest chance. I mean, think about it. Before you impressed, I was sure the only chance I was going to have to stay Lord was to be with a woman. You might not believe me, but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be taking it as well as you're taking the prospect of being with me. You make me want to be better. For you." At that, Rhett shut his mouth, sure that he had done more than enough talking. 

Link smiled and stood up. "I think it's time to head to dinner." When Rhett also stood, Link grasped his hand, entwining their fingers and letting Rhett lead the way, a big, goofy smile on his face. 

Even though Link had been confident in the privacy of Rhett's space, Rhett could feel Link's nerves starting to bubble up as they got closer to the dining cavern. He squeezed the hand he was holding, smiling down when Link glanced up anxiously. 

As they were almost to the dining entrance, Ian came around the opposite corner. Ian smiled at the two of them, then his eyes glanced down and noticed their interlocked hands. On his eye's path back up to their faces, he saw the necklace around Link's neck. "Oh," he said in quiet surprise. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Rhett said, smiling and pulling Link close, letting go of his hand and sliding his arm around Link's waist. 

"Thanks," Link smiled shyly. "I hope we're okay? Still friends?"

"Of course!" Ian smiled fondly at Link. "You have to do what's best for you and the Lair. If you think that's Rhett, I support you."

"Well, thank you. We appreciate it." Rhett noticed Link's use of the word  _ we _ and smiled bigger. 

"Yeah, no problem. See you in there," he nodded and ducked into the room. 

"Still good?" Rhett asked, pulling Link to him when he seemed to hesitate and placed his lips gently to Link's temple. He didn't apply pressure, just held them there, enjoying the feel of Link's skin against his lips. "I'm here, angel. I've got your back. Always. Okay?"

Link took a shuddering breath into Rhett's neck and Rhett had to hold back the shiver threatening to run down his spine. 

"Thank you, Rhett." Link smiled sweetly up at him. "I'm ready. I can do this.  _ We  _ can do this."

Rhett kept his hand on the small of Link's back as they entered the dining room. Even though Ian hadn't entered more than a minute before them, the room went silent as they stepped inside. When they continued to their seats, quiet murmurs followed in their wake. 

"Don't worry," Rhett whispered in Link's ear, "in a couple days, we'll be old news."


	8. Chapter 8

Two mornings later Rhett was again up with the sun to harness Hagan and prepare for travel. Now that Link had accepted Rhett as Lair mate, it was doubly important to have him meet the town leaders, allay any fears, and put to bed any rumors of unrest. He had sent a messenger out yesterday to alert the various leaders of their expected day of arrival. 

Within the Lair, it hadn't taken more than the first dinner for everyone to accept Link's quiet announcement. The bigger surprise was that he made the decision, not the commitment he made. Rhett was glad the act seemed to be doing more feather smoothing than ruffling. 

Rhett was strapping Hagan up, humming to himself, and thinking over the last couple days. Link was being much more affectionate and free with his touches, publicly and in their private quarters. Rhett wasn't ashamed to say that he was eating the attention up. 

Cerra had been quite ruffled they were going to be gone again that day and the rest of the week, cursing in a dragon's way her inability to fly and join them. She was placated when Rhett promised her that next week they would spend some time practicing the take off and landing positions, in preparation of flying a short distance sometime over the coming weeks. 

A short time later Link was situated in front of him astride Hagan's neck once more. This time Rhett was unabashed as he held Link close, nuzzling his ear as he asked if he was ready to go. Link had a hard line of limits for Rhett to follow, but within those limits he showed all signs of giving himself over completely and it made Rhett's heart soar.

As Hagan thrust them skyward, Link once again marveled at the sensation of flight. He wondered if it was ever possible to get used to the feeling. Would someday he climb astride Cerra and no longer feel the rush of adrenaline when they hit the sky? He couldn't imagine it. He also wondered if the feeling would be diminished when Rhett was no longer pressed against him in the air? He didn't see how that would be possible, but neither could he see how being surrounded by Rhett wouldn't enhance  _ any _ experience. 

Despite the short time it had been since Link told Rhett he wanted to accept him as Lair mate, Link was surprising himself at how easily he was making the transition. He supposed the same reasons he chose Rhett-the sincere trust and friendly affection he had for the towering dragon rider-were the same reasons it was so easy to fall into the new roles they had assumed with each other. 

Link wasn't sure how flying could be so exhilarating yet also let him fall into daydreaming so easily, but suddenly he saw Glasscliff looming before him. 

"Ready, angel?" Rhett asked as they made their descent, his beard tickling the side of Link's face pleasantly. Link nodded in response. They had decided together that "angel" was an acceptable pet name for Link. Supposedly it didn't hold the same weight and intimacy that Rhett calling him something like "baby" would have, but no one told the butterflies Link still got when Rhett called him an angel. Privately, though, he was enjoying the flutters, and didn't plan on saying anything. It was his little secret. 

Here in front of town leader Byrd and his advisers Rhett did not help Link dismount. Link was grateful, even if he did have a moment of missing those large hands around his waist. But Rhett was quickly by his side, one arm snaking around him and filling the void Link had just been imagining. 

The gesture was not lost on town leader Byrd, nor was the jewelry encasing Link's neck. "Gentlemen!" Leader Byrd loudly greeted them. "How good to see you again, Lord regent." Rhett nodded in acknowledgement. "And how nice to meet you...I'm sorry, I'm not sure of your title. I'd say the standard 'Lady' is not applicable here." He let out a hearty chuckle. 

Link smiled and told him, "If you need a title, call me Queen's rider. Otherwise, Link suits me just fine."

"Of course. Excellent." Leader Byrd kept a broad grin on his face as he led them through town to his spacious house. "Now, if you don't mind my asking, this is the first time this has happened, no? The first time two men have held the highest positions of power within the Lair?"

Rhett decided to field this question. "Yes, sir, it is the first time the leadership positions have been held by two men, but Lair mates being of the same gender has been quite common almost since the beginning of dragons accepting humans as riders. Somehow the dragons seem to be better at matchmaking than we humans are at picking our own partners." 

"Perhaps you're right," leader Byrd said thoughtfully. Then had come to the entrance of leader Byrd's home and he turned to them, smiling once more. "Lord regent, you've been here before, so Link, please allow me the pleasure of showing off my home and beautiful grounds on which it sits."

"The pleasure would be mine," Link said, smiling back. Rhett released his hold on Link's waist to allow himself and Link to enter through the doorway, but once inside Link was the one to put his arm around Rhett and pull himself close. 

The visit with town leader Dowler in the next town, Oldham, went very similar, except he shook his head slightly at the concept of two men running the Lair. In his mind, a man needed a woman's gentle touch to ease his rough edges. Rhett wanted to say that Link's touch was plenty gentle enough, but he didn't think the sentiment would be well received by either men, so he kept the comment to himself. 

#####

Two afternoons later Hagan was dropping the two tired men off on the ledge outside Link's quarters. Rhett sent Link inside to go rest with a hug and a cheek to the top of his head-good  _ grief _ when was Link going to let him start dropping small kisses-and he untacked Hagan. Carrying the harness inside, he smiled down at a sleeping Cerra. Then he noticed something that caused him to give a second glance. 

"Hey, Link? Angel?" he asked gently, after throwing Hagan's harness into his room and sitting down on the bed next to Link's sprawled out figure. 

"Hmm?" he responded, peaking one eye up at him. 

Rhett ran a hand soothingly up and down Link's back. "When was the last time Cerra got a good oiling?"

Link flew up out of the bed. "Crap! Crap, crap, crap!" He looked at Rhett, his eyes full of guilt. "It was probably Tuesday? We've been getting up early all week, then back right before dinner, it's entirely slipped my mind!" Link was digging through his drawers frantically looking for where he had left her oil. "Gah! I'm so bad! I don't even know where her oil is!"

He looked about on the verge of tears when Rhett came behind him and tried to hug him. "No, stop. I don't deserve to be comforted for neglecting my dragon!" he insisted. 

Rhett ignored his protests, grabbing an arm firmly and pulling him close. "Shhhh. Your oil is in my room, remember? You left it there after our last swim, okay? And you're not neglecting your dragon, you've just had a busy few days. I noticed one dull spot on her coat as we came in. No flaking, no cracking, nothing serious. I've no doubt you would have taken care of it on your own by tomorrow at the latest."

Link had buried his head into Rhett's chest, a hand on either side of his head gripping his shirt. "Instead you have to take care of me and make sure I do what I'm supposed to," he said like a petulant child. 

"No, angel," Rhett buried his lips in Link's hair. "Instead I have your back, because I care about you, because I care about Cerra, because everyone needs a little help sometimes and I want to be there for you."

Link felt like he was for sure going to cry now. First because he was a horrible, no good person who didn't deserve to be a Queen's rider, then because Rhett was being so sweet to him,  _ then  _ because he also didn't deserve Rhett. He took a ragged breath and shifted back, loosening his grip on Rhett's shirt. "Can I go grab the oil out of your room? I'm going to take Cerra down to the lake."

"Sweetie, you can go in my room any time day and night, for any reason. But if you're tired, you can lay down and take a nap. Cerra will be fine until tomorrow," Rhett assured him. "I'm sorry I said anything."

"No, you were right to," Link said, fully stepping out of Rhett's embrace and going to fetch the oil.

Cerra took her time twisting and stretching when Link roused her to go to the lake. As she and Link were heading out the door Rhett cleared his throat and when Link looked back, he asked, "May Hagan and I join you?"

"Please?" Link held out his hand for Rhett to take. 

Once in the water, Rhett left Link to coddle over Cerra. He remembered the first time he had forgotten to properly care for Hagan for a few days. He understood the guilt Link was feeling. So he left him to Cerra and spent some time lavishing attention on Hagan. 

Rhett got caught up in his ministrations of Hagan and was doubly surprised when Link swam up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and dropping a kiss on his shoulder then resting his cheek on the spot his lips had just occupied. Rhett felt all the blood instantly rush to his crotch. 

"Thank you," Link murmured, lips grazing skin as he nuzzled Rhett's shoulder. 

Rhett closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing even and being thankful they were fully submerged so Link couldn't see evidence of how he was responding to his touch. "Thank you for what?" he managed to get out.

"For knowing how to make me feel better," Link muttered in Rhett's skin. One of the hands he had draped over Rhett began to lightly rub on his chest, fingers slowly opening and closing in a slow rhythm. 

Rhett was dying. Link was going to kill him without even trying. "Didn't do anything."

"I know. And it was exactly what I needed. So, thank you." Link moved around to the front of Rhett, wrapping his arms around Rhett's neck. Rhett tried to grab Link's waist and hold him away from his body, but he was too slow. Link went it for a hug, freezing when he felt Rhett's erection press into his thigh. "Oh…" he whispered, pushing slowly away. 

"I'm sorry, Link. I was, you were...I didn't mean to-" Rhett stuttered. 

"No, it's fine. I probably shouldn't have...sorry," Link said, turning toward the beach. 

Cerra was confused about why they were headed back before Hagan was done being scrubbed, but followed her rider without protest. Rhett let him go. Link probably needed a few minutes alone and Rhett definitely did before he tried leaving the water. 

#####

Why was he surprised Rhett had gotten turned on? He had only been quasi flirting with him all week, revelling in the attention Rhett was more than willing to dote upon him. Link knew he had been pushing the boundaries he had created in his own mind. He knew Rhett was attracted to him, cared for him, probably loved him. And he chose to hang all over Rhett in the water, pretending he wasn't teasing when he let his lips casually brush Rhett's soft, warm skin.

No, he actually wasn't surprised that Rhett had been turned on. What was surprising was how his own body reacted to it. He could still feel the ghost of Rhett's erection on his thigh, and if Link didn't know any better, he'd say he liked it. At least that's what his own half hard dick seemed to be telling him. He groaned and continued walking as fast as he could to his rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

Rhett couldn’t sleep.

He couldn’t get his mind to quiet, couldn’t stop it from wandering across to the other room to where Link was. Link had been different lately. Rhett couldn’t call it cold, or distant exactly. It was much too subtle for that. But there had been a touch more space between them, Link just minutely quieter than he usually was. His smiles and laughs weren’t falling as freely as they normally did.

It was rough, considering they’d spent the entire week being more physically affectionate than ever, and Rhett couldn’t deny that he missed the other man’s touch.

He was fairly certain that Link wasn’t mad at him. He had cautiously asked, feeling quite embarrassed, but had only received a shuttered smile and a sharp head-shake from Link.

It had done nothing to quell the hot spike of shame Rhett felt in his gut when he thought that, while Link may not be upset with him, he really couldn’t hold it against him if he couldn’t trust Rhett anymore. Not after what had happened. Rhett had no idea how to earn that trust back, though. Not when every time he thought about Link he thought about those soft lips ghosting over his skin. Not that he now had an actual point of reference for how Link's lips felt on his skin.

Here, in bed, alone in the dark, he relived the moment he realized Link's mouth was on him. When he started whispering against him. But now Rhett is imagining Link telling him other things. He's picturing Link kiss and whisper down his back, telling him how much he loves him, how much he's been waiting to do this, how much he loves Rhett's body.

Then in a blink Link is in front of him, kissing his neck, his chest, licking and biting his nipples. Rhett's hand goes to his chest, pretending it's Link's mouth. The same time that he pictures Link taking a nipple in his mouth and biting, he grabs it and twists, letting out a low moan.

Link couldn't sleep that night either. He didn't know what he was feeling but he knew he wasn't upset with Rhett. Rhett was only a man responding to stimulation after all, stimulation he had applied. So there he was, standing at the door separating their rooms, building up the courage to open it so they could talk and he could let Rhett know he wasn't upset, it had just taken him by surprise. Then he heard a moan so quiet he wasn't sure if he imagined it.

So he waited, listening. Maybe Rhett was having a bad dream. Maybe he needed to go wake him up. Be Rhett's knight in shining armor for once. But then he heard it again. This time it was apparent that it was not a bad dream moan.

Without even thinking, Link put the heel of his hand to his crotch and oh gosh, he was half hard? He should leave, he should go back to bed and talk to Rhett tomorrow. Then he heard a different noise.

"Liiink."

Now Link really froze. Had Rhett heard him behind the door?

Another moan.

Link put it all together. Rhett was touching himself and thinking about him.  _ Him _ . And now, somehow, his hand had ended up in his own pants and he was lightly stroking himself. Link didn't know how he had gotten in this position, but he also couldn't seem to make himself stop. It felt so good. 

Rhett was incredibly turned on and leaking. He pictured Link's mouth on him, traveling down his chest and stomach. When the Link in his mind took his dick in his mouth, he grabbed himself, gripping firmly, and couldn't stop from calling out into the night. "Liiink."

All he could feel was Link's lips around him as he fucked into his hand. He was trying to be quiet but the fantasy was too real. He could hear the small noises Link would make as he took his pleasure, could feel the vibrations coursing through his dick.

Link didn't know why he was still standing there touching himself or why he was enjoying it so much. Enjoying listening to Rhett.

He can hear Rhett's breathing growing faster and he sped up his strokes to match. He heard a low and deep "god, yes... Link," and suddenly Link was coming into his hand at the sound of Rhett's words. 

Rhett felt guilty for thinking about Link. He knew Link wasn't comfortable with any kind of contact that could even be slightly misconstrued as sexual contact, and he had just used an offhand moment between them as fodder for his own sexual fantasy. 

Link, on his side of the door, felt guilty for listening, confused as to why listening to Rhett obviously getting off to thinking about him had turned him on. And why had hearing Rhett call out his name pushed him over the edge of his own pleasure? 


	10. Chapter 10

Rhett woke up to the feeling of being watched. He carefully slotted one eye open and peered into the room. He was met with a five foot tall adolescent dragon staring at him intently. 

"Cerra? Is Link ok? What's wrong?!" He couldn't think of any reason she would be standing by the side of his bed just staring, unless…did she know what he had done last night? "Are you mad at me?"

Cerra tilted her head.  _ Not yet. _

Oh, gosh. Not yet? "Then how do I make sure you don't get mad at me, pretty darling?"

_ You promised.  _

"Cerra, I just woke up. Remind me of what I promised?" he asked, apprehensively. 

_ To teach me. Flying. You and Hagan.  _

"Ooooh, yes I did. You're right," he smiled politely at her. "Is Link up yet?" he asked, stretching and sitting up in bed.

She whirled her head around to look in the direction of Link's room.  _ He's awake.  _ She spun her head back around.  _ He's grumpy.  _

Rhett smirked. "When is he not grumpy in the morning, my dear?"

Cerra hummed in amusement as Rhett walked to the door adjoining his room to Link's. He knocked on the door and called through, "Link! Your dragon is harassing me! Come get your little monster!" He gave her head a scratch, assuring her that he was teasing. 

When Link opened the door, Cerra was nuzzling her snout into Rhett's beard and Rhett was scratching her forehead. Link's chest immediately grew warm with love watching his two favorite individuals being so affectionate with one another. Then he remembered what he had been doing the last time he stood by that doorway and the feeling was immediately replaced with embarrassment. 

"Come on, Cerra," he called. "Let's go. I'll finish getting dressed and we'll go eat."

_ Then Rhett will teach me to fly. _

"He'll do what?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow at Rhett. He had been hoping to spend a little time  _ not _ in Rhett's presence this weekend. Give himself a little time to think over all that had happened to him yesterday. 

"Remember I promised to teach her proper take off and landing positions? She's decided today is a good day to start," Rhett explained. 

"Of course she did," Link sighed. So much for having some space. 

Rhett winced. Obviously Link was still bothered by his accidental erection yesterday. "I'm sorry," he told Link, hoping he understood the apology was for multiple reasons and not just his promise to Cerra. 

Link shook his head. "S'fine. I guess we should both get dressed and go to breakfast."

"Link…" Rhett wanted to plead with him. Remind him he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to. That he could still trust him. 

"Meet you in the hall in ten minutes," Link said, closing the door and effectively ending the conversation. 

#####

Breakfast had been decidedly quiet, for which Link was both sad and thankful for. He was sad because it meant things were off between him and Rhett. But what was he supposed to say? Hey, it's fine that you accidentally rubbed your erection against me because I think I liked it. Also, last night I completely violated your trust and listened to you pleasure yourself to thoughts of me and it turned me on so much I came standing behind the door separating our rooms. No, he didn't think that would make things better. 

He was thankful Rhett didn't seem to be talking to him because when Rhett did say something, all Link could hear were the moans and his name whispered past those soft and warm looking lips. 

Link suppressed a groan. What was wrong with him? A week of moderate physical contact, an accidental erotic touch, and suddenly everything about his Lair mate was making his blood flow a little harder, a little faster. 

He really didn't know what to make of all these new feelings. He was straight. Had been his whole life, hadn't he? Yet last night it had definitely been Rhett turning him on. There was no misinterpreting Rhett's gentle timbre for that of a woman's. Rhett was definitely all man. A man who Link wasn't just objectively enjoying looking at, but a man who had brought him to sexual release with just the sound of his voice. 

But then they were in one of the small valleys adjacent to the Lair and Link was pulled from his thoughts by Rhett talking to Cerra. 

"Now remember, little Queen, you are  _ not _ actually flying today," Rhett said firmly. "You are practicing proper form for take offs and landing. That's it. Don't get any ideas."

Cerra chirped innocently, awaiting instructions and Link had to cover his mouth to hold back a laugh. He knew that in no time flat she would be trying to get Rhett to do more than the simple instructing he had promised. 

Rhett was having Cerra watch Hagan carefully and then giving her pointers as she tried to mimic the much larger dragon. He was pretty sure he could leave Hagan to the instructing and he could go try to talk to Link, but he had no idea what he would even say. Sorry I've grown so attracted to you that now everything about you turns me on and I can't keep my hands to myself when I'm alone because all I can do is think of you. That would ensure Link never talked to him again for sure. 

By the end of the lesson Cerra had convinced Rhett to let her lift about ten feet up, hover, and land. What she didn't know was that he had already planned on giving her that victory ahead of time, so while she was strutting proudly ahead of him and Link as they headed back, Rhett was trying to contain his smirk.

Link noticed when Rhett suddenly seemed to stiffen up and when he glanced over, Rhett was frowning. "What's wrong?" Link asked. 

"I'm pretty sure that's council leader Streiff down there," Rhett explained. 

"Council leader. He's the one who is the main spokesperson for the town leaders?" Link confirmed. "And if there is a problem being had by multiple towns, he'd be the one to bring it to our attention?"

"That's him," Rhett confirmed. 

"Why do you think he's here?" Link asked. 

"No idea," Rhett answered. "But look. I know things are weird between us right now, and it's my fault, and I promise when you want to talk or yell at me about it, you can, but for as long as he's here, it would be best if we maintained the image of unified Lair mates. Can-can we do that?"

Link took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He looked up and was met with Rhett's pleading gaze. He caught himself staring back and wanting to just go to Rhett and melt into those long, strong arms. Forcing himself to look away, he answered, "Sure. That's fine." He held out his hand for Rhett to take. "Let's go find out what council leader Streiff wants."

#####

"To what do we owe this pleasure, council leader Streiff?" Rhett asked as they got within speaking distance. Fortunately, it seemed that Ian and Daniel had been close enough to receive their unexpected guest in a timely manner. 

Council leader Streiff smiled innocently at the pair. "I heard a rumor that the Queen's rider had chosen an intended mate. With all of the intrigue and speculation surrounding the new rider, I thought I would come see for myself."

Rhett tried not to overly frown. "Now council leader, I sent word we would be visiting next week. Is a few days going to make a great difference? Also, this is the Queen's rider, Link," he said, placing a hand on the small of Link's back to gently present him to the council leader. He didn't like how the man pretended that he didn't know Link would obviously be the one holding his hand and wearing a very apparent token of intent around his neck. 

Cerra also appeared to not be impressed with the council leader. Her shoulder was pressed to Link's hip-Link absently stroking her head-her body wrapped around behind the two of them and her tail tapping the ground in front of Rhett's foot. Thankfully the council leader was oblivious to dragon body language because she was quite plainly behaving in a protective manner. 

_ "It's ok, Cerra," _ Rhett thought to her.

_ Link is nervous and you are not happy he is here. I do not like him. _

_ "He's not my favorite person, either, but we need to be hospitable, darling." _ He hoped the quick conversion would calm her enough for the time being, he needed to focus on what the council leader was saying. 

Council leader Streiff shook Link's hand. "How nice to  _ finally  _ meet you!" Rhett raised his eyebrows at the emphasis on the word finally. "Unfortunately," the council leader put his mouth in an exaggerated pout, "I'm super busy all next week, so thought I would just drop in and spend the weekend here!"

Rhett placed a large, hopefully not noticeably phony smile on his face and countered, "Well how convenient we're free to entertain you this weekend. Isn't that right, angel?" He put his arm around Link's shoulder and when he met Link's eyes, for a moment his smile was genuine. 

Link put an arm around his waist and gently smiled back, "Why, yes. It's most convenient. Daniel," he turned to one of the two bronze riders who had stayed nearby to listen to the conversation. "Would you alert the kitchens of our special guest?" He smiled sweetly at the rider, then to the council leader. "I'm sure bronze rider Ian here can show you to the guest quarters so you can clean up after your morning on the road."

"Yes, of course!" Ian rushed up to grab the visitor's attention. "Right this way, sir!"

The whole exchange Link had been trying to focus on what was happening in front of him and not what was happening within. Apparently, not even 24 hours without Rhett touching him had made him hyper sensitive. His skin was crawling under the firm weight of his arm, his whole body felt hot and flushed. He just wanted Rhett to hold him close, press as much of their bodies together as physically possible, and lose himself in the sensation. 

What he really  _ needed, _ though, was a dunk in some cold water. 

"The council leader is a lazy, gluttonous, annoying figurehead. I'll have lunch sent to his room and we shouldn't have to deal with him until dinner," Rhett whispered in his ear, sending small shivers down Link's back. 

Link nodded. "Can we grab something to eat, then I want to give Cerra a bath."

"Sure thing. I'll...stay on shore while you do that," Rhett told him. 

Link was a little disappointed Rhett didn't want to join him, but maybe that was for the best. At least until he figured out what these feelings were. 

#####

Link couldn't deny his disappointment when Rhett continued to insist he stay ashore. As Link scrubbed Cerra he was trying to wrap his head around  _ why _ he wanted Rhett to join him. Did he actually want a repeat of the day before? Had it really only been a day? Link felt that he had spent so much time reliving the surprise of Rhett against his leg, hearing the noises he had made over and over in his head that surely more than a day had passed. 

The thing was, he  _ did  _ want it to happen again. It gave him a weird rush knowing he could excite Rhett in that way. It made him feel powerful to think about having that kind of affect on a man who was so big and powerful himself. He was getting hard just thinking about it. Not the effect he had been hoping the water would have on him. 

#####

Technically, dinner was over, but since they had guests, the more musically inclined riders were playing music and much of the Lair was dancing along, tables having been pushed out of the way after the food was cleared away. 

Rhett wasn't paying much attention to the revelers, though. He was trying not to let the concern show on his face as he watched Link out of the corner of his eye. Link had been in his own head since the lake earlier, barely present for the conversation with council leader Streiff during their meal.

Since they were in public and it was "allowed," Rhett shifted so their shoulders were touching and he slid a hand onto Link's thigh. To his surprise, a hand quickly and gently slid over to cover his. "Would you like to dance?" he quietly asked. When big and bright blue eyes blinking up at him like a scared puppy, his heart was ready to burst with love for the other man. All he wanted to do was keep Link safe and happy forever. 

"Okay, sure," Link said, slowly standing up and letting Rhett lead him to the impromptu dance floor. As soon as their feet hit the dance area, the tone of the music changed and slow music began playing. Rhett looked down at Link questioningly. He seemed to know what Rhett was asking and said, "You're taller, you can lead."

As Rhett wrapped his arms around Link's waist, Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's shoulders and placed his head in the spot under Rhett's chin that he was starting to think might have been made just for him. They fit so well together and Link was exhausted from thinking all day long. He sighed deeply and let himself melt into Rhett as he moved them around the room. This is where he wanted to be, and for this moment, he wasn't going to fight the feeling or wonder why.


	11. Chapter 11

Rhett had tried to talk to Link after council leader Streiff had returned home, but Link kept brushing him off and changing the subject. So now they were stuck in this weird limbo where during meals or while walking around the Lair, Link was happy and tactile, but once they were alone, he kept at least an arm's length between them. It was ripping Rhett's heart in half. 

Link wasn't fairing much better. As much time as they spent together, he was missing Rhett. He missed talking on the couch, Rhett's arm around him and his cheek against Rhett's chest. He had thought that maybe pulling back, not giving in to the urge to touch Rhett would make it go away. Instead, in the places people saw them together and they were  _ supposed to be  _ together, Link was almost extra affectionate. 

In addition, his urges were growing. Watching Rhett talk while he explained exactly how the towns council political structure worked and how it related to them specifically-he knew he should be paying closer attention, but the only thing holding Link's attention was Rhett's mouth. He knew he liked how he sounded, but what about how those lips felt? 

Almost every night that week, after he hoped Rhett was asleep, he would think about those lips. The times Rhett had whispered in his ear, the prickly of his beard and warmth of his breath against him. He pictured the times Rhett had held him pressed against his chest when they had ridden Hagan to go visit the larger towns. He imagined he could feel Rhett's long, moist tongue pressing into his mouth, taking control and taking care of him. And finally, he'd let himself hear how Rhett had whispered his name as he had come. Every night that would do it and Link was spilling into his own hands again. Except, unlike the first when it had almost been an accident, now Link was chasing that feeling on purpose. 

#####

This time, when the weekend rolled around and Rhett woke up to excited gold, swirling eyes, he was not alarmed. Nor was he surprised. What did surprise him was when a still sleepy Link had followed her into his room, shirtless and only wearing a pair of cotton shorts, and flopped onto his bed, eyes still closed, mumbling, "This must be what it's like on Christmas morning when you have kids." Rhett laughed so hard he shook the bed, earning him a swat and a glare.

He was in a good mood this morning, and he got out of bed smiling. He gave Link a pop of his own, not thinking before he his hand made contact with Link's ass and he said, "Sorry, princess. This is my bed. I can laugh as loud as I want." As soon as his brain caught up with his mouth, he was panicking but continued on as if that were the most normal interaction in the world.

Link was sure he was dreaming. There was no way he had gotten himself out of bed, not even gotten dressed before heading to  _ Rhett's bed _ , falling casually into it, and then turn around and Rhett was smacking his ass playfully. Nope. Hadn't happened. 

He was still unintentionally staring at Rhett when he finished getting dressed and turned back to look at him. "Were you going to go get dressed or do you have plans to stay in my bed all day?" Rhett asked, smiling softly. 

Link was sure his face was beet red, and while he hadn't made plans to do that, now that Rhett had voiced the idea, it sounded really good. Rhett's bed smelled like him, earthy, clean, and a little bit of cinnamon. Plus, if Rhett was willing to stay in bed with him. Hold him, maybe kiss him once or twice so he'd know what he tastes like. 

And he was up! Out of Rhett's bed and through the adjoining door in a flash. "Five minutes. Wait for me?" Link asked. 

Rhett nodded.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Rhett thought to himself when the door shut. What was wrong with him that he couldn't keep his mouth shut this morning? 

#####

Rhett was going to have to let Hagan take over and give Cerra real flying lessons soon. She was growing well and feeling good, and Rhett knew young dragons would decide that they could do something in their head and there was no stopping them. Add in Cerra's extra independent and mischievous personality and they were already probably on borrowed time. The last thing they needed, though, was the still young Queen overexerting herself or having an accident because he had been stubborn in making her wait. 

He quietly let Hagan take over their current lesson and went to sit in the grass next to Link. "Hey. Umm, sorry for the teasing this morning," Rhett said. 

Link blushed again thinking about Rhett's hand brushing against his ass and the momentary thoughts he had had while laying in Rhett's bed. "Don't worry about it. I-I didn't mind too much."

"No?" Rhett asked, cautiously. "You've been a little distant lately. I…" he trailed off, not really sure what to say. 

"I'm sorry," Link replied. "I've just been thinking about...stuff."

Rhett took a deep, anxious breath. "Is it too much? Being Lair mates?" He didn't know what he'd do if Link said it was. That he couldn't handle it. Couldn't handle being with him, in any capacity. But whatever Link needed, Rhett would give him. 

"Yes. No. I don't know. It's just a lot. I'm having a lot of feelings I didn't expect to have and I don't know what to do with them," Link tried to explain. 

"Oh," Rhett said, quietly. "Well, remember, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. At least, not on my account."

"I know." Link smiled and put his head on Rhett's shoulder. "My life has just changed so much in the last few months. But if it weren't for you and Cerra… I don't know how I'd manage."

Rhett put his arm around Link and scooted a little closer. "I'd do anything for you."

"Oh," Rhett said, changing the subject but not letting go of Link. "The reason I actually came over-"

"Wait," Link said, interrupting him, "you mean you didn't come over here to cuddle with me?" he asked, teasingly. 

"Link," Rhett said, very serious, "I always want to cuddle with you. But no. I wanted to talk to you about Cerra."

"Oh?" Link lifted his head to meet Rhett's eyes. "What about her?"

Rhett smiled. "She's growing, very quickly, as I'm sure you've noticed." Link nodded, gazing lovingly at his dragon as she tried to stick a gliding land and tumbled, smacking her face on the ground. Both men chuckled and Rhett continued. "And despite that particular show of grace, she's doing really well. Next time she asks, I'm going to let Hagan start taking her on short flights. He'll keep her safe and I think he's the only one she'll actually listen to."

Link laughed, unable to deny Rhett's assessment. "That's the truth. She'll be excited."

"Yes, well, I'm not telling her until she asks," Rhett said, pushing his shoulder playfully into Link. "I only wanted to let you know so if she sent you a random image of her airborne, you wouldn't freak out."

"Thanks, Rhett," Link smiled at him. "I know she's in good hands with you two. Well, Hagan has claws, but you know what I mean."

Rhett laughed and looked over at Link. He saw something in the other man's face that he had caught glimpses of over the last week, but wasn't sure what it meant. Regardless, Rhett couldn't stop staring at him, his eyes flitting between Link's eyes and mouth. "I really want to kiss you," he whispered. 

Link's eyes grew large and Rhett shook his head, breaking eye contact. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He stood up, telling Cerra and Hagan they were done for the day and began the walk back to the Lair. 

Link remained sitting, watching Rhett go with regret and disappointment. If only Rhett had sat there a moment longer, or if he had been quicker, or if he could get his legs to work and run after Rhett. But the moment had passed. 

#####

Rhett was pacing in his room.  _ What _ had he been thinking, telling Link he wanted to kiss him. Rhett was pretty sure Link knew that, there was no reason to vocalize his desire. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. "Rhett! Rhett!" someone called frantically from outside. Rhett opened the door to see Victor, one of the younger green riders, standing in the hallway. "Oh, thank goodness! Rhett, the kitchen is on fire!"

He frantically took off running for the kitchen. There really wasn't much he could do. Dragons couldn't fit inside that area of the Lair to quickly bring enough water inside to douse the flames, and being inside a cavern on the side of a mountain meant that the walls were made of stone and the fire would be contained, but he wanted to be there. Needed to be there as the destruction occurred. 

As he got closer, the smoke grew thick. Before too long, he couldn't get any closer. A small crowd had gathered and Rhett assessed the faces to see if he could account for all the kitchen workers. Everyone appeared to be there, and then Rhett had another thought. 

_ "Hagan, where's Link?" _ Neither Hagan nor Cerra were sending him distressed thoughts, so Link was probably fine, but he'd feel better with confirmation. 

_ He's in smoke. Like you. _

Rhett closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  _ "Is he safe?" _ He assumed Link was on the other side of the smoke in the adjacent hallway, since that one led from outside. 

_ Cerra is upset that lunch is canceled.  _

Patience, Rhett told himself.  _ "And Link?" _

_ I told him that I would hunt something for her so she won't starve. _

Rhett was sure that one delayed meal was not going to starve the Queen, but if Hagan seemed more concerned with Cerra, Link must be okay.  _ "Can you pass on to Link that I'll find him as soon as this has burned out, and if he could try to keep people on his side calm?" _

_ He says everything is fine over there. He's used to burning things.  _

It took Rhett a second to figure out the meaning of Hagan's words, he had almost forgotten Link's previous profession as a blacksmith. To Rhett it felt like he had been with Link their whole lives. 

##### 

Not having too much fuel in just the one room, the fire was a manageable size within the hour. Rhett directed everyone to stay out until all of the smoldering piles were burned out and the room had cooled off, essentially to stay out until the following day. 

The afternoon was spent setting up one of the conference rooms as a temporary cooking station. Link jumped in, helping carry extra equipment from storage, keeping track of what had already been pulled out and what was still needed. 

By the time the sun had set, the temporary kitchen was in order, a simple but filling evening meal had been served, and Rhett was exhausted-physically and emotionally. 

Walking back to their rooms, Link slid his arm around Rhett's waist. "I'm so tired, I can't wait to get in bed."

"Hmm, me, too," Rhett responded, "but not until after I have a bath.

Link gave himself a tentative sniff and wrinkled his nose. "Good idea, I think I need one, too."

Rhett just grunted in response. He really didn't need to think about Link naked in a pool of water right that second. 

At their doors, Rhett hugged Link goodnight and went inside to take a long bath. He had just gotten out and slipped into bed when there was a quiet knock on the door coming from Link's room. "Link?" he called out.

The door opened slowly and Link tentatively poked his head through. "What's wrong, angel?" Rhett asked, seeing the look of worry on his face. 

"Can I lay with you for a minute?" Link asked shyly. "I-I can't stop shaking." 

He looked embarrassed at his admission and Rhett's heart broke. Rhett opened his arms wide and beckoned Link to join him. Link wordlessly slipped under the sheets and curled against Rhett's side, a hand going to his chest. Rhett gathered him close and covered Link's hand with his own. "Do you want to talk or do you just want me to hold you?" Rhett asked gently. 

"Hold me?" Link asked. "I'll be okay, it was just a day…"

Rhett placed his cheek on top of Link's head. "I know, angel, but you did great. Just relax now. I've got you."

After a bit, he felt Link relax against him and his breathing even out. Convinced that Link was asleep, Rhett placed a tender kiss to Link's temple. 

Link wasn't asleep but in that quiet place between sleep and awake. When he felt Rhett's lips against his head, he smiled to himself, filled with warmth, and then did fall fast asleep. 


	12. Chapter 12

The following morning Rhett was alone when he woke up, but he could still feel the warmth of Link's body left behind. He smiled and inhaled the scent left on the pillow next to him. Even if he was gone in the morning, Rhett was pretty sure he'd give almost anything to have Link fall asleep in his arms every night. 

Suddenly the reason why Link had slept in his bed returned to him and he groaned. Today was going to be another long day of work, cleaning out the room the old kitchen had been in. But he was awake, so he might as well get dressed and properly assess the destruction. 

He searched his mind to see if he could feel Cerra and when he did his heart twisted. He was so incredibly humbled that the Queen almost always had a light line of communication open, even if he did usually go through Hagan on the rare instances they weren't all together. 

_ "Cerra, darling?" _ he thought, to alert her of his presence. He felt the connection grow stronger and he continued.  _ "I don't want to wake up Link if he's still sleeping, but would you relay to him that I'm going to eat and will be getting started on the clean up right after. He should take as much time as he needs to rest and can join me later if he chooses." _

There was a moment of silence before she responded.  _ He says no. _

No? No to what, exactly, Rhett wondered when he heard a door slam down the hall behind him. He turned around to see a running Link, still carrying his shirt, obviously in a rush to join him. 

"What are you doing?" Rhett asked. "I said you should stay in bed until you're ready."

"Well, I'm ready now," Link retorted. "I'm the Queen's rider and I should be expected down there to help, same as you."

"Of course," Rhett agreed, partially to appease him, "but you worked hard yesterday. No one would begrudge you sleeping in an extra hour."

Link shook his head, "You're there, I'm there."

Rhett smiled. "And to think, the first time I saw you I was afraid you'd be a meek rider."

"WHAT!" Link practically yelled in astonishment. "I was nervous! I went to a hatching to see a dragon for the first time and suddenly-by a Queen, no less-I had been chosen to be a rider! You wouldn't be yourself in that situation, either, Mr. Perfect."

Rhett laughed out loud. "I am decidedly not perfect, but thanks for the vote of confidence," he said, winking playfully at Link. "I'm also very glad for the man you turned out to be," he said, earnestly, taking Link's hand in his. 

Link narrowed his eyes at Rhett. "Stop it. I'm trying to be annoyed with you."

Rhett chuckled. "Well, if it it's all the same to you, I'd rather you not be annoyed with me. Not if I have a say in the matter."

"Dork," Link said with a giggle and squeeze to Rhett's hand. "Now let's go do this."

#####

As expected, the damage was total. Rhett had insisted that the kitchen workers have no hand in the cleaning. They still had cooking to do in the temporary location. He, Link, and a handful of other riders spent the day sweeping, scrubbing, and carrying out broken stones and the remnants of burnt cabinets and countertops. 

When it became evident they weren't going to get the job completed in one go, he called it a day. He really wanted a swim after the stress of the last couple days. 

The water felt great. It was starting to cool off now that the summer was almost over and the days would be getting shorter soon. 

Rhett kept one eye on Link, who was simply floating around with Cerra, while he stretched out sore muscles swimming back and forth across the lake. Link had gotten quiet again that afternoon and while he certainly wouldn't mind sharing his bed again, he hoped Link was handling things okay. 

When Rhett was so tired that he was sure he'd fall instantly asleep later, he swam over to join Link. "How are you doing, angel?" he asked when he was close enough.

Link shrugged. "Tired, I guess. Do you think we could skip dinner tonight? Just this once?"

After Link's insistence to be visibly out and working on the crisis that morning, the complete turn around in his demeanor had Rhett worried. "Of course, angel. We don't have to be 'on' all the time. And things are different from when you first arrived. After our succession of long days, no one will utter a word about one missed dinner."

Link smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

Rhett smiled back. "Why don't you head back and get comfortable, I'll go grab some sandwiches and drinks. You may not be hungry, but I am."

Link chuckled, "Of course you are. Okay, sounds good." 

#####

Rhett entered his room carrying a tray of sandwiches, fruit, and a pitcher of tea. The first thing he saw upon entering was Link in his bed, clutching a pillow, his shoulders silently shaking. 

"Link?" Rhett asked, his voice full of concern. There was no answer as Rhett moved around the bed and slid in, removing the pillow from Link's grip and holding him to his chest. "What's wrong, angel?"

"What if someone had gotten hurt?" Link asked quietly. 

"Shhh, they didn't. It's okay," Rhett tried to assure him.

"But what if someone had?" he asked again. "What if  _ you _ had gotten hurt? I couldn't do this without you. You're my best friend, Rhett."

Rhett held Link tighter. "Listen to me, I'm not going anywhere. It's definitely going to take a lot more than a little fire for you to get rid of me."

Link started crying in earnest. "Don't wanna get rid of you. Want you…" Link's words got lost in his tears.

"Shhhhh," Rhett whispered, wiping away his tears. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. You've got me."

That seemed to make Link cry harder. Only wanting to comfort Link, Rhett lowered his face and began placing gentle kisses on Link's cheeks, continuing to assure him he was right there and not leaving him. 

Rhett was being careful to avoid Link's mouth, when suddenly Link tilted his head and caught Rhett's mouth on his. Rhett froze, convinced it was an accident. But the pressure didn't stop and then he felt the tender lick of a tongue against his lips. He cautiously opened his mouth and Link dove in. 

As soon as Rhett could taste Link's tongue in his mouth, he lost all sense of reason and control. He held Link as tight as he possibly could, afraid if he let go Link would suddenly change his mind. He thrust his own tongue into Link's mouth, the both of them warring for control against each other. 

Too soon, it felt to Rhett, Link pulled back and they were laying there, holding each other, breathing as if they had just ran a marathon. 

Rhett waited, his heart racing so fast he was sure it was going to burst from his chest. He didn't even know what to think. Yes, Link had kissed him, but he was in emotional distress. Was he going to regret it? 

Rhett tasted every bit as glorious as Link had thought he would. He wanted to taste him again. And again. And maybe again. For a fleeting moment Link was worried that if he asked Rhett to kiss him again he would be pushed for more, but he quickly pushed the thought aside. Rhett would never do anything like that. He was maybe coming around to the idea that Rhett was nice to look at, and smelled good, and now he knew for sure that he wanted to kiss him. 

But that was it. He didn't want more than that, more than some kissing. And Rhett was the only guy he even wanted to do  _ that _ with. It had just been a long time now without any physical...activities. He trusted Rhett not to take it too far. That was all. 

Link had been quiet so long Rhett was sure that he must have fallen asleep. He was about to close his eyes and try to drift off himself when he heard a quiet voice, "Kiss me again?"

Rhett couldn't contain his grin as he cupped Link's cheek and brought their mouths together again. This time they made out until they fell asleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

A few hours later Rhett woke up starving. He lovingly placed a kiss on Link's forehead and rose out of bed to grab a sandwich and some tea. He was pouring himself a drink when there was a low moan from the bed. Link rolled over and his eyes met Rhett's with quiet intensity. 

When he didn't say anything, Rhett smiled softly and asked, "May I interest the good sir in a sandwich? Maybe a drink? I have the finest warm tea the Lair has to offer."

Link giggled, smiling back at Rhett. "Sounds great."

So many thoughts were running through Rhett's head, it was hard for him to settle on just one. Link had kissed him. Then he had asked Rhett to kiss  _ him _ . And when he did, Link had responded with so much passion. Was Link actually starting to like him? Or, more likely, was he just craving real physical attention and the only way to fulfill those urges was through him?

Rhett suppressed a sigh and turned back to Link with their snack, a smile plastered on his face. If Link needed to use him as an outlet every once in a while, so be it. Heavens knew Rhett could use the same release every so often, too. He just wouldn't make a big deal out of it unless Link did.

Link had sat up in the bed when Rhett returned and sat beside him. "Thank you," Link said, leaning over and giving Rhett a kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

Rhett opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead just smiled again and said, "You're welcome, angel. Now eat up."

When they were done eating, Link cleared away the tray and leftovers, carrying them to the kitchen despite the late hour. He had left Rhett with a kiss and a promise that he just wanted to stretch his legs for a minute. 

Kissing Rhett was amazing. Even better than he thought it would be. Rhett had been so... polite, too, keeping his hands to his face and back. Link could tell Rhett had wanted to explore more but had restrained himself and he was ever grateful to his Lair mate for his impeccable self control. It was nice having someone he could trust so completely and feel so safe with. 

When Link returned to Rhett's room, Rhett had pulled out a book and was reading. Link thought he looked so cute, his brow furrowed ever so slightly as he concentrated on the words in front of him. 

"Hey, Rhett, do you think I could sleep with you tonight?" Link asked. 

Rhett slowly lowered his book, unsure if he had heard correctly. Sure, they had now kissed, but it was a big jump from kissing to sleeping together. He turned and met Link's gaze and asked, "I'm sorry, what'd you say?"

Link blushed. "Can I sleep with you again? Like last night? I just, I don't know, I want to sleep next to someone."

Of course, actual sleeping. Link wouldn't have meant the other kind of sleeping together. Rhett almost asked why he didn't sleep with Cerra, but fortunately caught himself. "Sure. Come on," he said, patting on the bed beside him. 

#####

Rhett was not entirely surprised to wake up alone. But he was surprised when he met up with Link to go get breakfast, he was met with a sweet, lingering kiss. 

The day went well, and they were able to finish the clean up on the damaged kitchen. Link didn't ask to share his bed again that night, but they did stand in the doorway separating their rooms for quite some time, letting their tongues and mouth dance as arms gripped each other tightly. 

The week continued on much the same way, Rhett surprised by an inviting good morning kiss, construction on the kitchen during the day, and passionate, almost desperate making out before sleep. 

Rhett knew why he responded like he did to Link's nighttime advances. He had resigned himself weeks ago to being in love with his Lair mate and was going to soak up any and all affection from him like a dry sponge. He tried not to dwell on it, but he wondered what Link was looking for from him. He figured, though, that not pressing Link when he was worried seemed to be working so far, so he didn't ask Link what was wrong. 

Thursday afternoon, Sabathia, the green rider from Woodale arrived with a message. Lady Julia had delivered her baby and Rhett and Link were invited to the presentation ceremony the following week. Presentation ceremonies were really just an excuse to get together and drink, in Rhett's opinion. But Link definitely still seemed stressed, whether from the aftereffects of the fire or something else, Rhett didn't know, but if this would potentially help Link to relax, he was all for it. He very happily sent a message back that they were looking forward to attending. 

#####

That night when Link was finally able to pry himself off Rhett's lips, he was achingly hard. He was sure Rhett had noticed by now the effect their goodnight kissing sessions had on him. Sure, Rhett was a gentleman who kept his hands above the waistline, and sure, Link made sure their hips maintained a respectable distance so it wasn't like had been able to feel the response Link's body made. Still, Link was convinced he knew. 

And ohhh, how Link didn't want to have to keep his hands on Rhett's hips-not that they weren't happy there-just so he didn't accidentally thrust up against him. Link wanted friction so badly. Every night he ran straight to the washroom and touched himself while the taste of Rhett was still fresh on his tongue. 

He was pretty sure Rhett would be more than happy to help him out in any way he asked, but he wasn't sure how to ask. He wasn't sure what he really wanted. He wasn't sure if this was a physical loneliness thing, a Rhett thing, or… He didn't know what it was, and until he did or until he couldn't stand it anymore, he wasn't going to go to Rhett with his problem. He'd take care of it himself. Alone. 

Link sighed, cleaning himself up and getting into bed. He was starting to hate sleeping alone, too. If only they could live in a bubble where what their relationship was didn't matter and they could do or not do what they wanted without judgment. 

He fell asleep pretending he had the courage to say what he wanted, and that the pillow he gripped tight was his tall, handsome Lair mate beside him. 

#####

"Ready to go, angel? It's a three hour flight to Woodale. We need to get going," Rhett called to Link, who was meticulously triple checking the bag he had packed and checked the night before. Finally, Rhett walked up behind him, wrapped his arms around Link's waist, placed a kiss on the back of his neck, and said, "I'm more than positive you've packed everything you might need, plus two extras.”

Link pursed his lips and glared at Rhett over his shoulder. "Are picking on me?" he asked. 

Rhett smiled and gave him a quick peck. "Maybe a little."

"Fine, let's go," Link snapped at him, "but if I forgot something, I'm blaming you."

Rhett smiled, amused at Link's annoyance. "Sounds good. Now let's  _ go. _ "

Bags strapped on and mounted on Hagan, Rhett grabbed Link's hips and jerked him back so they were as close as possible. "Oh," Link said softly to himself. Rhett hadn't been rough by any means, but the way he had grabbed Link and put him where he wanted him gave Link a little rush of excitement. 

"Ready?" Rhett asked, taking advantage of the closeness and kissing behind Link's ear and down his neck. Link nodded and Hagan took off. 

Once they were at altitude and leveled out, Rhett wrapped an arm around Link's chest and was using his free hand to trace his fingers up and down Link's thigh. Link sighed happily and leaned his head back on Rhett's shoulder. Rhett, feeling bold, began to gently lick, kiss, and suck on his neck. 

"Oh, gosh," Link breathed, turning his head to capture Rhett's mouth with his own. After a few minutes, Link pulled back to catch his breath, leaning his head on Rhett's shoulder once again. "This might be one of my favorite things."

"Oh? What, specifically, is your favorite part?" Rhett asked. 

"All of it. Being dragonback, watching the world fly by beneath us, making out with a-" Link quickly cut himself off, "with you." He had almost said, "with a hot guy." And he did believe that to be true, he just didn't know how to tell Rhett he was attractive without being attracted to him. At least, he didn't think he was. Moments like this, with his skin buzzing from being close to Rhett, he wasn't too sure. 

"I wonder what could be better than this," Link mused.

Rhett could think of a couple things. "I've been told mating flight sex is pretty good," Rhett said casually. 

Link began feeling a blush crawl up his neck. "And what makes that so much better?" he asked, trying to be cheeky.

Rhett chuckled. "Probably the fact that it's sex, to start, and also because you get to have an orgasm."

"Oh, right. I guess that makes sense," Link replied, trying not to let his blush travel further up his neck. 

"You have had an orgasm before, haven't you, Link?" Rhett teased, earning him an elbow in the ribs.

"Of course I have, jerk." Link was dying. This line of questioning was going to kill him because he was stuck on a dragon 100 feet in the air and couldn't get away. 

"Recently?" Rhett pushed, letting the hand that had been on Link's thigh tease up his side and tickle him. 

" _ Rhett, _ " Link pleaded, hoping the one word would be enough. 

"Okay, angel. I'm sorry for teasing you. But if you...well, I'm sure you know," Rhett said, kissing Link's temple. 

#####

They had arrived right before lunchtime because Rhett had wanted them to have the ability to eat and settle into their quarters before the evening festivities. They apparently were not the only ones to decide the same, as the town square was quite busy and only people's respect for dragonkind afforded them any room to land. 

They quickly grabbed their things and Rhett removed Hagan's riding harness before sending him off to find a place to bed down for the few days they would be there. Rhett looked around for the town's steward who was in charge of accommodations, but he had only met the man once and wasn't sure he'd recognize him in this crowd. 

No sooner had Hagan disappeared in the sky than a short, soft looking man with dark hair hurried towards them. "Lord regent! Uhh, Queen's rider… Sirs!"

Rhett finally found the man calling to them from the crowd and smiled his way. "How nice to see you again, steward Chace!"

"Yes, of course, sir. Right this way, please. Unfortunately, I don't have much time for pleasantries. I'm quite busy today," he smiled apologetically up at Rhett. "And nice to meet you, sir," he said to Link as they followed him up the road. 

"Just Link is fine," he assured Chace. 

Chace nodded and continued his brisk walk up to the town leader's manor, taking them through the garden entrance and up to their room. "I trust you'll find the room well suited to the two most important men in Prynne. If you have any problems, please contact my assistant, Mark."

Rhett smiled, "The people of Woodale have always been most accommodating, Chace. Thank you."

Chace nodded farewell and was off again, quicker than he came. 

Link chuckled as Rhett opened the door. "Funny little fellow, but he seems nice."

"I'm sure he's had a busy weekend and will be having an even busier week. Cut him some slack," Rhett said, tossing his bag beside the bed.

"Oh, no! I wasn't saying-" Link stopped and looked around the room. 

"What's wrong?" Rhett asked. 

"I guess I just didn't think about there only being one bed for us," Link said. "I guess it makes sense, though. Since we are, technically, mates."

Rhett, didn't look at him, pretending to fluff a pillow. "Will that be a problem? We've shared a bed before." To be honest, Rhett had forgotten that they would be sharing a bed as well, but he definitely didn't find it to be the hardship it seemed to be for Link. 

"No, no problem!" Link said quickly. "I just didn't think about it, that's all. Don't worry, it won't be weird for me."

Didn't realize it was going to be weird before you said something, Rhett thought to himself. 

"So would you rather go get something to eat or rest for a bit?" Rhett asked. "Dinner will begin in five hours if we wait to eat."

"I'd like to rest," Link said. "I imagine that once festivities start we're expected to be seen and I'd like some quiet until then. If that's okay?"

"Of course." Rhett kissed Link's forehead. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, you can stay," Link said, shaking his head. "I can lay quietly with you in the room. Or the bed."

I'd rather make you be anything but quiet, Rhett thought, but nodded and led Link to the bed, tucking him in. 

Link giggled. "You're such a dork."

Rhett smiled down at him. "Yes, I am." But I'm your dork, he finished in his head. "Now get some rest, angel." He pulled a book out of his bag and sat down on a lounge chair, leaving Link be.

Link lay in bed, thinking about later that night when Rhett would most definitely be joining him.


	14. Chapter 14

Rhett brushed Link's hair off his face and kissed his forehead. "Wake up, angel. Time clean up and get ready for dinner festivities."

Link groaned. "Why did you let me sleep so long?"

Rhett chuckled. "Because I'm not your mom. Plus, you never nap during the day, so I figured if you were sleeping, you needed it," he shrugged. 

"I was being rhetorical, Rhett," Link grumbled. 

Rhett smiled to himself, used to Link's post sleep grumps by now. "Okay, well, bathe if you're going to and get dressed. Someone will be by shortly to escort us to dinner."

When he was done getting ready, Link stepped out of the washroom and saw Rhett standing in the doorway talking to their escort. Rhett was wearing dark gray trousers and a fitted olive green tunic that brought out the color of his eyes and absolutely took his breath away. He swallowed slowly when Rhett turned to look at him, feeling Rhett's eyes travel up and down his body. 

Rhett stuck his hand out and smiled as Link made his way to him. "All ready, angel?"

Link bypassed Rhett's hand, instead placing his hands on Rhett's shoulders and standing on his tiptoes to give him a slow kiss. "You look really good."

Rhett's smile got bigger. "Not as good as you, beautiful."

All Link could do was stand there and blush. "Whatever. Let's go. I'm sure this boy has other people to get to after us."

The dining hall they were led to was quite spacious. A small stage had been set up for the presentation, as well as musicians and actors to perform. 

They took their seats at the head table, Rhett seated next to the right of town leader Carr and Link was to his right. An empty seat had been left on the other side of leader Carr for Lady Julia, but no one expected her to attend except for the twenty minutes or so of the actual presentation ceremony. 

Soon the dining hall was filled with people, and servants began bringing in all manners of meats, potatoes, breads, other foods, and pitchers of ale.

Town leader Carr made small talk with them, inquiring about how things were at the Lair. He was sorry to hear about the fire they had suffered but was glad to hear that progress on rebuilding it was going smoothly. 

He and Link spoke about transitioning from life as a commoner to being arguably the most powerful man in the country. Link hadn't really thought about it like that, but he assured leader Carr that his arrival to the Lair later in life would keep him sympathetic to the common townspeople's needs.

After the main course had been finished, Lady Julia came in with the new infant. Town leader Carr rose and spoke to the amassed crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to this world my son, Ashton!" A priest was brought in and the baby sprinkled with oil, blessing spoke over him, and then the young Ashton was ushered back to his nursery. 

"That's it?" Link asked. "That's the whole  _ actual  _ ceremony?" Link was in disbelief. He had attended the public aspects of a presentation ceremony before, but had never seen the "private" side of it before. 

Rhett chuckled, leaning over to take Link's hand. "That's it."

"Hmmm." Link sat there thoughtfully for a minute. "Did you ever want kids? Or, do you still, I suppose."

The question caught Rhett off guard. "No, I never wanted kids. Why? Do you?" His stomach twisted in knots waiting on his answer. Rhett could do everything possible to be the best Lair mate he could be for Link, but children was something he could never provide. 

"I don't know," Link said thoughtfully. "I always thought I would have kids, but now that I think about it, I guess I just assumed my life would go how every other average townsmen's would go. Do you know what I mean?"

Rhett gave a non-committal mmm, not sure that Link was listening anyway. 

"When you're a townsperson, it's like your life is laid out for you from birth. Be a kid, choose a profession and apprentice for a while, find a wife, give her as many kids as she wants, and then hope at least one of them likes you enough to take care of you when you get old. I guess I just never got past the 'get trained for your profession' stage."

A thought was starting to form in Rhett's brain. "Link, how old are you?" he asked. 

Link looked at Rhett quizzically. "I'm 26. Why?"

"And you've never been married, right? You never said anything and I never thought to ask." Rhett hoped he wasn't being too intrusive with his question. 

"No. I've never been married. Why?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Rhett. 

"Pure curiosity, angel. That's all," Rhett said, with a squeeze of Link's hand. If Rhett had to make a bet right now, he would say Link was a virgin. It made so much sense, and Rhett was kicking himself for not thinking of it sooner. 

#####

Good food, good music for him to sing along to, funny plays, and a not small amount of ale had Link forgetting any questions Rhett had asked and put him in a very good mood. A very affectionate mood as well. 

Rhett was amused and not at all upset when Link returned from dancing with one of the town's maidens and plopped himself in Rhett's lap, wrapping arms around his neck, and giving him a lewd, sloppy kiss. He had laughed and whispered to maybe save that for the bedroom. Rhett thought the blush that engulfed Link's face might be the cutest thing he had ever seen. 

Not too long after Rhett had to take Link back to their room because he was being way too handsy for public. 

"Why won't you let me touch you, Rhett?" Link asked, pouting. "You're my mate, right? You should want me to touch you. I want to touch you. And taste you. I wanna lick you all over. Yeah, that's what I want."

"Link, angel, please be quiet." Rhett was dying. Link was being too loose with his words. If he wasn't so intoxicated he'd let Link do whatever he wanted to him, but in Link's current state, he couldn't let him do anything he'd regret. 

"Why don't you want me, Rhett?" Link asked again once they were in their room. 

"Are you serious?" Rhett grabbed Link and all but slammed their bodies together, attacking his mouth licking and kissing into him, biting his lip as he pulled back, breathing heavily. "Do you really think I don't want you, Link?" he asked and grabbed Link's waist tight, pulling their hips together. 

Link's eyes widened then flashed with desire when he felt Rhett's obvious longing pressed against his belly. He moaned gruffly and pressed his own growing erection into Rhett's thigh.

"Link, we can't," Rhett breathed. "You're in no position to make this decision."

"But I want you, Rhett," he said, pulling Rhett's face down and getting on his tiptoes, trying to level out their crotches. 

"Fuck. Link." Rhett grabbed Link up by the back of the thighs and threw him on the bed. 

Link smiled innocently up at him. "Please?" he whispered. 

Rhett stood there staring down at him. God, he was beautiful. But he couldn't take advantage of the situation, regardless of how bad his dick wanted him to. Maybe he could convince Link to just make out and he would pass out before he tried for more. 

"Come on, angel. Let's get you out of those clothes." Link smiled, thinking he had won.

Once they were both down to sleeping garments, Rhett slipped into bed and immediately had a drunk and needy Link all over him. Link was making good on his wish to taste every inch of Rhett, too. Rhett wanted to resist him, but those plump lips and wet tongue felt so good on his burning skin. 

When Link started getting lower than Rhett was sure a sober Link would be comfortable with, he tugged on Link's arm. "Come here, baby. Wanna kiss you," he begged. 

Link eagerly crawled back up Rhett's body, now straddling him and Rhett couldn't stop his hands from sliding down Link's back and gently squeezing his ass. Link moaned into Rhett's mouth and ground down against him. 

Rhett was trying to control himself, the heavens knew that, but how could he resist the sexiest man he had ever seen when that man was grinding his rock hard erection against him? Rhett gave Link's ass another squeeze and thrust up against him, earning another delicious moan from his beautiful mouth. 

After that Link acted like a possessed animal, licking, kissing, and biting Rhett all over his mouth and neck, simultaneously thrusting his hips and grinding their legs together. 

Rhett was focused completely on his breathing and not coming when he felt Link's hips stutter and something warm spreading to his stomach. He quickly grabbed Link's hips and thrust three times, already having been so on edge that was all he needed to follow Link in his release. 

Link had collapsed on top of him, his breath ragged. Rhett gently shifted him to his side, holding him close and pressing gentle kisses to his face. Link snuggled into him and was soon snoring lightly. 

Rhett took the time to memorize the feeling of holding Link while coming down off his high, committing to memory every touch they had just shared. Just in case tomorrow's sober Link didn't ever want to do that again, he was going to make sure and never forget how it felt. 


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Rhett awoke to a long groan and an image of Link with his arm over his face. "Shhhhh," he tried to comfort Link. "Let me go get you some water."

When he returned to the bed, he asked Link, "Hey, angel. Can you sit up for me? Here, I've got you."

Link allowed Rhett to hold him up and place the glass to his lips while he drank. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he noticed something hard yet sticky in his shorts. He stiffened in Rhett's arms as his memory started to return. 

Rhett noticed Link's reaction. "Are you okay?" he asked. 

"Honestly? I don't know," Link replied, wanted to both hide and cling to Rhett for reassurance. 

"It's okay, angel," Rhett assured him. "Whatever you're feeling is fine."

"Even if what I'm feeling is embarrassed?" Link asked. 

"Why would you be embarrassed?" Rhett asked back. "Because you drank a lot? You know I'm here to take care of you when you need it. I know you don't need it all the time, but when you do, I'm here. Or embarrassed because you have physical needs? Hell, Link, so do I. It's okay. You impressed almost five months ago? So that means it's been at least that long since either of us had sex. That was a...nice substitute."

Link was blushing furiously. Rhett didn't know, he had never told him, but last night now counted as the closest thing to sex he had ever had. He had gone on a few dates, kissed a few girls, but that was as far as it went. And it had felt good. He thought. Now, his first real, face to face sexual experience was with a man and he had enjoyed it. He may have been drunk, but oh he had more than enjoyed it. 

"Thanks for being so understanding, Rhett," Link finally said. "Maybe-maybe we can do it again some time. Or something. I don't know. Just, you know, to blow off steam?"

Rhett's heart was pounding so hard, he was sure Link could hear it. "Only if you want to," he responded. 

Link played with the edge of the glass of water. "Yeah, I think so. I'd...like to do that again."

"Okay, well you let me know when and I'm game." That was an understatement, he snorted to himself. "But right now you need to finish that water, then I'll get you another glass. Once you're more yourself, we'll find some food and head to the jousting arena. That's the main event for today."

"Thank you, Rhett. Really." Link smiled at him meekly. 

"Of course, angel." He kissed Link's cheek and went to refill his glass. 

#####

Link was convinced the sun was shining brighter than normal, even though rapidly approaching autumn meant that couldn't be true. He had never been more grateful to have Rhett by his side, to both keep him upright and remind him when he should be paying attention to his surroundings. 

All they had done was eat breakfast and walk to the jousting arena, but as they climbed into the observation box, Link was already ready to head back to their room for a nap. Rhett took pity on him and placed an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close so he could rest his head against Rhett's shoulder. 

"Long night?" Town leader Carr asked, chuckling. 

Rhett smiled at him. "Yeah, somebody partied a little too hard last night. Oof," he grunted, when Link elbowed him in the ribs. "Well? You did," he said, smiling and kissing Link's nose. 

Link just glared at him. "I'd like to tell you how wrong you are, but my head hurts too much."

Rhett did his best to keep his laughter to a light chuckle in observance of Link's headache. Town leader Carr had no such reservations and laughed heartily. 

To Link's relief, he fell asleep against Rhett easily. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when the roaring crowd woke him, but his head didn't seem to be pounding as hard. When Rhett noticed he had woken up, he smiled and pulled his arm back, stretching it before placing it in Link's lap, grabbing his hand and linking their fingers. 

"Sorry," Link said, squeezing Rhett's hand. 

"For what, hon?" Rhett bit his lip when he caught what he said. He had been biting back voicing more pet names for Link for weeks. He liked calling him his angel, he really did, but Link was so much more than that to him.

"Oh, umm," Link said, slightly flustered, " I just meant about your shoulder. I'm sure it fell asleep, at the very least."

"You don't have to worry about me, angel," Rhett said, slipping back to their usual moniker. 

"I want to," Link mumbled. 

"What's that?" Rhett asked, unsure if he heard Link say something. 

"Nothing," Link said, and smiled at him. 

A few minutes later, Rhett took the hand of Link's that he was holding and rubbed it on his thigh. "I'm hungry. Let's go get some food. Sound good?"

Link's stomach grumbled as if to answer. He giggled and said, "Sounds perfect."

They excused themselves from town leader Carr's presence and made their way to where a row of food vendors had gathered. 

"What sounds good?" Rhett asked. "I could go for any of it." 

Link giggled. "Let's get turkey legs. I've been in the mood for a big stick of meat."

Rhett almost fell over right there, starting to laugh so hard he couldn't breathe. 

"What's wrong with you?" Link asked, oblivious. 

"Big...stick...oh, god...of meat," Rhett was barely able to get out. 

Link's entire face immediately turned red as he realized what he said. "Be quiet. You know that's not what I meant!"

Still laughing, Rhett asked, "Are you sure?" Link just rolled his eyes and walked up to the booth to order their food.

Rhett was finally able to get his breath back and eat, then suggested they go back to their room and nap until dinner. Link wasn't as tired as he had been, the nap on Rhett's shoulder helping immensely, but if Rhett wanted to go lay down, he wanted to be there with him. 

Link was quiet as they walked back to their room, his mind rolling over the last time they had been in bed together. He wanted to experience that again. He was afraid of waiting, of getting back home and losing his nerve. He didn't want to consider why, he just knew he wanted to come again in Rhett’s arms.

Back in their room, Link climbed into bed with Rhett. He scooted closer, at first just staring into Rhett’s eyes. "What are you thinking about?" Rhett asked, wrapping an arm around Link. But instead of an answer, Link reached a hand up to run his hand over Rhett's beard and pulled their mouths together. 

Rhett was trying to keep things light, but Link kept pulling him deeper, barely letting him get a breath between kisses. Rhett angled his head so he could get a taste of Link's neck. 

"Rhett…" Link whispered, causing Rhett to pull back and look Link carefully in the eyes. 

"What's wrong, angel? Do you need to stop?" Rhett asked. 

"I'm nervous," Link answered. "I want, well I don't know what I want," he said sheepishly. "I guess… I want to feel like I did last night. But... I don't want to come in my pants like that again." He was sure Rhett could tell he was embarrassed but he still hoped his blush wasn't too apparent. "But I'm not ready to have sex and I don't know what to do."

"Link, hon," Rhett said, thinking things over, "if you're not ready or comfortable with anal sex, that's absolutely okay. We don't have to do that. There's other alternatives to achieving an orgasm."

"Really?" Link asked, seemingly a bit doubtful. 

It was finally becoming obvious to Rhett how little Link knew about sex and how much less he knew about gay sex. "Absolutely," Rhett replied confidently. "I think the easiest place for us to start, if you're interested… would be mutual masturbation."

"So we'd masturbate together? Like at the same time?" Link asked, a little confused. 

Rhett smiled. "Sort of. Basically, instead of masturbating holding our own dicks, we hold each other's. Although if that's still too much, we can probably figure out something else."

Link thought about what Rhett was proposing. He didn't think he would mind Rhett touching him. So far, any time Rhett had touched him had been a pleasant experience. He was a little nervous about touching Rhett in that way, though. What if he did it wrong or hurt him? Plus, wouldn’t it be weird to touch another guy's dick? But if Rhett wanted him to, maybe it would be okay? 

Rhett waited patiently for Link to think it over. What Link finally said had him struggling not to laugh, but also made his dick twitch.

"Do you want me to touch your dick?" Link asked. 

Heavens help him, Rhett thought. "I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it, but I don't want you to touch me anywhere you don't feel comfortable touching me. I promise I would get a lot of enjoyment out of it, though, if that's what you're worried about."

"Even if I do it wrong?" Link asked, not making eye contact. 

"Just start with what usually feels good to you. I doubt you do it too much different from me. Worst case, I give you some pointers on what I specifically like," Rhett assured him. "But I don't want you worried about me. I want you to feel comfortable and do what feels good to you."

"Well, that just seems selfish," Link said. 

"It's hard to explain, and you'll have to take my word for it, but watching you enjoy yourself will heighten the experience for me," Rhett tried to explain. 

"So how do we do this?" Link asked after a moment of silence. 

"First, don't overthink it. Is there anywhere you don't want me touching you?" Rhett asked. 

"No, I guess anywhere is fine," Link said, still a little nervous. 

"Okay, well if that changes, tell me. I'll stop immediately. I want you to fully enjoy this," Rhett said. 

Link swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay."

"Then whenever you want to, start kissing me and let your hands wander. Do what feels good, or you think might feel good. We'll figure out the rest as we go," Rhett said, smiling at Link. 

Link put his hand on the back of Rhett's neck, pulled him close, and began tentatively kissing him.

"Relax, hon," Rhett mumbled against Link's lips. "Try to get lost in the sensations."

After a few minutes Rhett could start to feel Link loosen up against him. He carefully ran his hands down Link's back, settling at the bottom of his shirt and letting his fingers brush underneath the hem. Link's skin felt so soft and warm under his skin and after a minute of no protest from Link, Rhett slid his entire hand under Link's shirt, pressing firmly against the small of his back. 

Link let out a small, breathy moan at the contact. Rhett had barely touched him, and already the anticipation had his skin feeling overly sensitive. Trying to be brave, Link ran his hands under Rhett's shirt and up his chest, brushing over his nipples in the process. 

Rhett inhaled sharply. Using the hand on Link's back, he tugged Link closer, slightly shifting his hips to brush his growing erection against Link's stomach. After a groan that could have been from either or both of them, Rhett brought his mouth back to Link's, attacking it with passion and receiving in kind. 

Link needed more. He grazed a finger over one of Rhett's nipples again, this time with purpose. When Rhett stilled his tongue to release a hushed moan, Link's dick twitched in response. "Rhett, please," he uttered quietly, "touch me."

Rhett's fingers twitched at the top of Link's pants before gently easing them down. Link helped shove them down and kicked them off so he was left in just his underwear. Rhett palmed at him through the cloth and Link reflexively thrust against the pressure. Rhett took that as permission to ease the last bit of clothing down over Link's hips. 

At the same time Link was clawing at Rhett's pants, trying to get them undone. Rhett helped him out, grabbing pants and underwear and pulling them both off in one motion. When he settled back against Link, their erections brushed against each other. Rhett couldn't hold back the loud moan that instantly rose in his throat. 

Link was feeling like he died and went to heaven. He had no idea something could feel this good. And now, without the dullness of alcohol in his system, he could fully enjoy the experience. He didn't notice Rhett spitting in his hand, but he must have, because when the large hand wrapped around him it was slick with it. 

When Rhett tenderly took both of them in one hand, pressing their cocks together and asking him if that was okay, it took all of Link's concentration to call out, "yes, yes, please, yes." And when Rhett began stroking them both up and down, Link gave up trying to focus on anything but how Rhett felt against him. 

Rhett was coming quickly coming undone at the little breaths and mewling noises Link was letting out. Link felt so amazing in his hand and squirming against him. He alternated kissing and licking Link's neck and pressing easy kisses to his mouth. 

When he felt Link start to shake and his breath quicken, Rhett squeezed them together just the slightest bit more and began stroking faster. He had no doubt that he would be finishing right on Link's tail. Sure enough, as soon as he felt Link's come hit his stomach, he thrust into his hand and was coming along with him.

He gently caressed them through their orgasm, then released and wiped his hand on the sheet of the bed and gingerly held Link, pressing his lips to his sweaty forehead. 

When they had both regained their breath, Rhett asked, "Was that okay? Did you enjoy yourself?"

Link chuckled. "Yeah, I think you could say that."

Rhett smiled to himself. "Good." He continued to lay their holding Link until he slipped into a peaceful sleep. 

That night at dinner, they hardly noticed the performers town leader Carr had commissioned. Only seeming to have eyes for each other-big, goofy grins adorning their faces. 


	16. Chapter 16

A couple months later Rhett was in his monthly meeting with the outlying riders when Mack, blue Dral's rider brought up a concern.

"It was last week that we saw the ships, sir," Mack said. 

"Did you alert town leader, Byrd?" Rhett asked. 

"No," Mack answered. "It was just the two ships and we haven't seen them since, so I figured I'd wait and tell you first."

Rhett nodded. "Okay, then. You said they were flying Lorbank colors? These weren't just a couple of pirate ships?"

Mack shook his head. "No, sir. It was definitely Lorbank colors. And while Dral couldn't make out any specific thoughts, he said he didn't trust them."

Rhett nodded. "For now, stay vigilant in your sweeps. If necessary, I'll send a third rider out to Oldham so you can extend the sweep area. I'll go and speak to Byrd soon."

Rhett didn't like this development. Prynne and Lorbank were not on friendly terms. Sometimes merchant ships from other countries would visit, but Pyrynne and Lorbank had been at odds for over 100 years when they had last been driven out by dragon riders for attempting to kill the town council leader and take over the lower government. 

Maybe a stronger show of dragon force along the coastal towns would be a good idea, Rhett thought. 

As the meeting wound down and riders started leaving the conference room, Rhett leaned back in his chair and sighed. Hopefully it was nothing. Although it would be his luck that as soon as his personal life started settling into a comfortable routine, something else would pop up to keep him on edge.

Things with Link, though, that made him smile. After returning from town leader Carr's son's presentation, things had settled into a nice routine. The first few days Link had seemed hesitant to ask to stay with Rhett at night, so Rhett had taken the leap and asked Link if he would. Link hadn't slept in his own bed since. 

They hadn't moved past hands jobs and frotting, Rhett doing most of the work, but Rhett didn't mind being able to watch Link come undone at his touch. And the couple times Link had held him in his hand had been nights he wouldn't forget. 

The only thing he wouldn't mind changing would be to be able to tell Link how he felt whenever the mood struck. He had almost let an "I love you" fly a moment or two during a moment of passion. But other than that, he had absolutely no complaints. 

That is… unless this ship sighting turned into something. Then he might have a thing or two to complain about. 

" _ Hagan, where's Link?" _ Rhett asked his dragon. 

_ He's getting fitted for new clothes.  _

Rhett sighed. He had hoped to see Link before dinner. He liked to soak up some of Link's feel good energy after a long day stuck in a conference room.  _ "Can you let him know I'm done here and I guess I'll see him at dinner?" _

_ He says sorry for getting distracted. He'll see you soon.  _

Rhett chuckled at the total lack of interest in Hagan's voice.  _ "Thank you for relaying our messages, big boy. I know it's not your favorite thing." _

Hagan mentally shrugged.  _ I know you don't like to be apart.  _

_ "Thank you all the same." _

_ Can I go back to my nap? _

Rhett laughed.  _ "Of course. Sorry to interrupt." _ At least Hagan was always there to bring a smile to his face, even when it was unintentional. 

Rhett made it to dinner first, Link arriving a few minutes later all but running into the room. He slowed down and grinned big when he saw Rhett already at his place at the table. He leaned down and gave Rhett a kiss before sitting in his own place and asking, "So how did your day go?"

"I think I want you to start attending meetings with me," Rhett said as way of an answer. 

"Oh, sure," Link said, mildly surprised. "Is that a common duty of a Queen rider? I thought that stuff was all a big boy's club."

Rhett snorted. "I've got news for you, bub. You're a boy."

Link laughed. "Obviously, but I meant…"

"I know what you meant." Rhett smiled at him. "I just think since you didn't grow up in the Lair and don't have some of the intrinsic knowledge gained from living here a long time, it would benefit you to stay abreast of all the goings on for a while."

"Okay, whatever you think is best." Link didn't mind the thought of tagging along with Rhett for his meetings. Even if they ended up being extremely boring, he'd rather be bored with Rhett than bored alone. 

Somehow in the almost nine months he had been in the Lair, he had grown to greatly dislike time spent apart from Rhett. Rhett had become his best friend, and more. Even if Link had stopped trying to ascertain what that more was.

Link noticed that Rhett was quieter than normal at dinner and it continued as they got back to their rooms. Rhett was normally a little quieter after long days of meetings, but this didn't seem his normal tired. When they were crawling into bed for the night, Link decided to try to figure out what was wrong. 

Link slipped up against Rhett, placing a hand on his chest. Almost out of habit, Rhett covered Link's hand with his own and wrapped his other arm around Link to pull him closer. 

"What's wrong?" Link asked. "You seem deeper in thought than normal."

"Hmm? Yeah," Rhett replied. "Something came up in the last meeting today. Could be something, could be nothing. If it turns out to be something, I'm trying to think of the best way we can be prepared."

"Anything you care to share?" Link asked, mildly concerned. 

Rhett sighed and put his cheek to the top of Link's head. "Mack and Dral saw some ships flying Lorbank colors off the coast."

"What do you think it means?" Link asked. 

"Don't know. But we'll be keeping an eye out for more signs. But maybe it was nothing. Maybe they just got thrown off course by a storm or something," Rhett said. 

"Maybe," Link mumbled, starting to fall asleep. 

Rhett smiled and stopped talking so Link could fall asleep. It was an hour and a lot of thinking later when Rhett was finally able to force himself asleep. 

#####

"So this week you’re joining the games?" Link asked Rhett at breakfast that morning. 

"Mhmm," Rhett said between mouthfuls. "I've been letting other things take precedence. I figured- I've been playing the games for almost ten years, what would it hurt to take off a few months?"

"And a few months turned into nine?" Link asked, teasing. 

Rhett shrugged. "Like I said, other things took precedence. Another few months and you'll be able to ride Cerra and join in the adolescent games. Had planned on going back to it then."

"Hm, yeah, and do you know how upset Cerra is that she can't join now? Says she's bigger than the greens so it's silly she can't join." Link chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, well, she's growing so fast she's at greater risk of injury. I should have Hagan remind her of that and tell her she has to wait longer if she keeps sulking," Rhett said.

Link laughed. "Send Hagan to do the dirty work and keep her in line."

Rhett looked at Link very seriously. "Of course. You know he's the only one she even pretends to listen to. Bratty little dragon."

"Hey! You're always telling me how the dragon reflects the rider," Link said in admonishment. "Are you saying I'm a brat?!"

Rhett just smirked. "I said nothing of the sort."

"Whatever," Link said, pretending to toss his hair over his shoulder. "You wouldn't have me any other way," and he stuck his nose into the air. 

Rhett looked at Link adoringly, "Now  _ that _ I won't even pretend to argue with."

Link blushed and changed the subject. "So tell me about these games? You said they simulate battle tactics?"

Rhett nodded. "They're for learning how to use hand signals mid-flight, strengthening your peripheral vision, working as a team- things like that. It's all friendly competition now, since we haven't had any would-be invaders in over 100 years."

"That's kinda cool, though," Link mused.

"Probably not so cool when you're using the tactics for actual warfare," Rhett retorted. 

"That's true. And you want me to come watch?" Link asked. 

Rhett nodded. "I do. As much as you're already my shadow, I now want you really following my every move."

Link frowned. "I feel like you're leaving out the words 'just in case,' and I don't like that."

"Well, technically, anything can happen at any time, so in a sense it is just in case," Rhett agreed. "But also, Cerra will mate in about a year and you deserve to really see how the Lair is run and be sure you're making the right decision."

Link pursed his lips and stared Rhett down. He  _ knew _ he would choose Rhett. He came nowhere close to getting along with anyone else in the Lair the same way he got along with Rhett. Link had tried to tell him that a couple times over the past few months, but Rhett kept insisting that until the time came, he wasn't counting on anything. 

It made Link both upset with Rhett for not believing him and even more upset with himself that he wasn't able to convince Rhett of his intentions. 

"Don't argue with me, Link. This is how I want things to be," Rhett said, seeing the look on Link's face. "Just, let me feel like I've fully prepared you. Please."

Link's face softened at the "please." "Fine," he said, "but we better hurry up or you'll be late."

#####

Link was absolutely enthralled with the games. Even though all of the imprinted dragons were allied with Pyrnese, the teams alternated between relay and unopposed type games and games with two teams versus one another. 

The versus games were Link's favorite, as one team would strip their shirts and be "skins," and so far Rhett had always been on the skins side. 

Link knew that soon he was going to have to admit, at least to himself, that he was attracted to Rhett. Really, truly attracted. He wasn't entirely sure what to do with that information, as he felt he would still be attracted to women if he were available for a relationship. And he definitely still wasn't attracted to men who weren't Rhett. But… Rhett he was attracted to. 

As he sat there, leaning against a sulking Cerra and watching the games above him, he let his mind wander. He was accepting his attraction for Rhett. He had brought himself to handle Rhett's penis a few times. It kinda felt like handling his own, minus the pleasure. 

Unless you counted the noises Rhett had made. Those sent bolts of electricity through Link's body and made any awkwardness worth it for him. He couldn't really say he found the penis particularly appealing, but the reaction he got from handling Rhett's he sure did. 

He was still very apprehensive about when Cerra would mate, though. He didn't see how he would enjoy that, and even if Rhett did, he wasn't sure if it would make things good enough for him. 

He remembered then the conversation he and Rhett had had that day back in Oldham. Rhett seemed to imply there were multiple ways they could get off that wasn't sex, yet they had only done the one thing-or slight variations of-since. Maybe he could ask Rhett what else they could do. 

Maybe with enough baby steps and Rhett's patience of a saint, he would one day be ready to have sex with Rhett. 


	17. Chapter 17

Rhett was woken by a loud shriek, followed by Link running into the room and jumping on the bed. "Wake up, Rhett! Wake up!" Link was shaking him and out of breath. 

Rhett shot up and grabbed Link, throwing him to the bed beside him and taking a defensive stance, his body shielding Link’s. "What is it? What happened, Link?" When Rhett heard Link giggling on the bed behind him, he turned to look at him. "What?" he asked gruffly. 

Link giggled again. "It's snowing!"

Rhett narrowed his eyes. "You're telling me...that you came in here...running and screaming...making me think you were hurt or in trouble...because it's snowing?" Rhett asked. "That's what you're telling me?"

Link bit his lip and smiled. "Yes?"

"Hnnng." Rhett flopped back down on the bed. "What am I going to do with you?" He reached over and grabbed Link's waist, pulled him over and playfully bit his neck. 

"Take me flying so I can see the snow from above?" Link asked, smirking. 

Rhett smiled at him. "You're spoiled, you know that?"

Link wrinkled his forehead indignantly. "I am not."

Rhett just laughed. "Oh, okay then. Of course you're not spoiled." He leaned over and gave Link a kiss. "Get dressed extra warm and we'll go after breakfast."

"Yeah?" Link asked, hopefully. 

"Yeah," Rhett said, sweetly. 

Maybe he was a  _ little _ spoiled, Link thought to himself. 

#####

Link was starting to wonder how he hadn't noticed it before. Well, he had noticed, he just hadn't processed everything. Or rather, he was taking Rhett for granted, he thought. 

Other than the things that were his duty, Rhett didn't  _ make _ him do anything. He didn't push Link physically or emotionally, and on the occasions that they actually had to make a choice of what to do or what to eat, Rhett always deferred to him. And he had never given it a second thought. Well, he was thinking about it now. 

Rhett had carried Hagan's harness with them to breakfast, so after they ate, they went straight outside to meet him.

"Cerra wants to know if she can come, too," Link told Rhett as he was strapping up Hagan. 

"Sure," Rhett said, adjusting a buckle. "We're not going too far."

"Oh, we're not?" Link asked, trying to hide his disappointment. 

Rhett turned from Hagan and grabbed Link's waist, pulling him close. "No, we're not. But I have a surprise for you. And if you don't like it- well then I've been spoiling you even worse than I thought," he said with a laugh, leaning down to capture Link's mouth with his own. 

When Rhett released Link and turned back to Hagan, Link stood there chewing his lip. "You don't spoil me  _ too _ much," Link said quietly. 

Rhett glanced over his shoulder, a smirk on his face. "Oh? I don't, do I?"

Link curled up one side of his mouth in a lopsided smile. "Actually, you probably do. But I like it."

"Good. Because I don't plan to stop." Rhett was done with Hagan's harness and he turned to Link, holding his hand out. The look on his face was so intense. Link couldn't put his finger on what it was, exactly, but something about it took his breath away. 

Once in the air, his breath was taken away completely. It was so beautiful. Link loved the mountains even on a bad day, but dusted with snow… it added a sense of innocence and wonder to the atmosphere. Like anything was possible. 

"It's so beautiful," he said to Rhett, trying to look everywhere around them at once. 

"Mhmm," Rhett replied, internally adding:  _ you're _ very beautiful. Rhett was also caught under the spell of the first snowfall, in addition to the usual spell he fell under anytime they flew somewhere. Rhett was elated every time he got to hold Link, but holding him while astride his dragon was almost the best thing ever. At least, it was his favorite thing for them to do with their clothes on. 

Rhett smiled to himself. If things went his way, they wouldn't have their clothes on for too much longer. 

Hagan flew leisurely but with purpose. As they approached the side of one of the mountains, Link noticed a clearing in the snow covered trees. As they swooped in to land, Rhett could hear and feel the gasp Link gave. Before them was a small pool of water. Along one side, a rock the size of a small dragon with a small cascade of water trickling down into the pool below. The rest of the pool was surrounded by smaller rocks that were covered by moss, vines, and other underbrush. 

"Oh, my goodness! Rhett!" Link exclaimed with quiet excitement, "Is this the hot springs you told me about over the summer?"

"Sure is. Do you like it?" Rhett asked, beaming at Link as he slid down Hagan's shoulder. 

"It's-is there a word meaning something is even more beautiful than beautiful?" Link asked. "Because this place is. Especially with the snow and everything." Link turned to Rhett as he dismounted. "You make it really hard to argue that I'm not spoiled," he said with a grin. 

Rhett smiled back. "I never said being spoiled was a bad thing, though. And I don't mind doing it. Now take your clothes off," he said, already unlacing his own boots.

"Wait, what?" Link asked, caught off guard. 

"Take your clothes off," Rhett repeated. "What would be the point of going to a hot springs if we weren't going to swim?"

Link giggled. "Right. Of course." They both quickly stripped of all their clothes and jumped into the pool. 

"Oh, wow. This is nice," Link said, sinking into the water up to his neck. 

Rhett smiled, happy to be sharing his private spot with Link and even happier that Link seemed to be enjoying himself. "Come here," Rhett beckoned. "Come get in front of me."

Link did as he was asked and swam over in front of Rhett. Rhett spun him around and began working his shoulders with his hands under the warm water. 

"Oh, sweet heavens that feels amazing. I'm doing you next, though. This is too much," Link told him. 

Rhett chuckled at Link's choice of words, but just said, "Well, I won't say no to that."

As Rhett worked his way down Link's back, Link shifted and moved to give Rhett the best access. Without even thinking about it, Link ended up in Rhett's lap, legs wrapping around and under his in the water. Link had sat in Rhett's lap plenty of times, but never while they were naked. Even though Rhett was soft, he felt Rhett's cock brush against his ass as they shifted. The sensation absolutely terrified and excited him. 

"How bad does it hurt?" Link suddenly heard himself asking. 

Rhett stilled his hands and asked, "How bad does what hurt, angel?" He asked, having no idea what Link was talking about. 

Even though he knew Rhett couldn't see his face, Link blushed. "Sex. Like between two guys. You...said it would be worse if I left the choice up to Cerra, but how much does it hurt normally?"

"Oh. Well," Rhett shifted nervously away from Link. "You know that's not why I brought you here, right? I just wanted to share a place that was private and special to me. Seeing you naked is a nice bonus for me, but I'm not trying to trick you or pressure you into anything."

"No, I know," Link tried to assure him. "We're just both naked and...I don't know, the thought came into my head. In about a year Cerra will be ready to mate. I'm ready to know what to expect, so I can really prepare myself."

"Okay," Rhett said slowly. "Well, the first time probably hurts the worst because no matter what I tell you, you don't know what to expect and you'll probably not be completely relaxed. I'd say that's pretty normal. But if your partner-"

"You mean you, Rhett," Link cut him off. "You know there's no one I get along with better, trust, or care about in the Lair more than you. So just say you and stop trying to make it impersonal for me."

Rhett was surprised by how strong Link's insistence was. He nodded and continued. "Okay, Link. Then if  _ I  _ have done my job getting you relaxed, and hopefully turned on, then it should only hurt for a moment. After that, it shouldn't hurt. There's a feeling of fullness that can take some getting used to, but my goal is to make it feel as good as possible for you."

"So it only hurts for a minute?" Link asked, looking at Rhett incredulously. 

"I promise," Rhett said. "And once I find your prostate, odds are you'll forget all about the initial discomfort."

"Um… Can I ask a dumb question?" Link asked, staring into the water. 

"You can ask me anything. I doubt your question is as 'dumb' as you think it is," Rhett assured him. 

"What-" Link paused and then rushed to say, "what's a prostate?" He could feel himself blushing from practically head to toe. 

"Oh, well… it's a bundle of nerves that sit inside you between your penis and bladder. When it gets rubbed by something in your ass, like another penis or a finger, it feels amazing," Rhett explained. 

"Wait, you'd stick your  _ finger  _ in my ass?" Link asked. "Why? What would you get out of that?"

Rhett shrugged. "Watching you enjoy yourself. It's another thing I can do to get you relaxed and feeling good. Obviously my finger is smaller than my dick, so it's an easier way to get things started. Sometimes you can come just from prostate stimulation and that both feels amazing and is a big turn on to watch happen to your partner. At least it is for me. It's emotionally charging for me to watch someone I care about overcome with pleasure."

"So what you're saying," Link said, "is that you would stick your finger in my ass and we would both enjoy it?"

"Honestly? I'm getting a little turned on just talking about it," Rhett said. And he was. He had been actively trying to will away his erection for over half of their conversation. 

"Would you do it now?" Link asked shyly. 

"What? Now? Really? Are you sure?" Rhett asked, amazed Link was actually asking. 

Link shrugged. "You don't have to-"

"Hey," Rhett interrupted him, reaching out to take his hand, "maybe I haven't been clear enough in the past, but let me be perfectly clear now. Anything that you want to do, I want to do for you. If you want to do this, I'm in."

Rhett's excitement bolstered Link's confidence. "Okay, yeah. I want to try. I've...been wondering what other things we could do...and if I can't even handle a finger…"

"Don't worry about later, hon. Let's stick to right now. If you want to try this, we can and if you want to try something else-now or later-we can do that, too. It's all up to you. But whatever you decide, just relax and try to go with it," Rhett said, trying to be encouraging. 

Link took a deep breath and nodded. "I want to. Now," he tried to sound confident. 

Rhett couldn't believe this was going to happen. He tried to stop his heart rate from going through the roof as he eased Link back close to him. "Now remember, we can stop anytime you need to, just let me know." 

Link nodded as he wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck. "Is there something I should be doing or…?"

"No, you can do whatever you'd like. I recommend kissing me to start," Rhett said with a smile. "That hopefully gives you something else to think about so you're not hyper focused. Also, I'm just going to start with touching you. I won't press inside until I'm sure you're ready. Okay?"

Link bit his lip and nodded. 

"Do you trust me?" Rhett asked. 

Link relaxed a little. "Yeah, I do," and he leaned forward to kiss Rhett. 

Rhett started out unhurriedly, running his hands up and down Link's back, slowly easing his way down his backside until he was cupping Link's ass in his hands. It felt so good in his hands, Rhett thought it was a perfect fit. Like his hands were made to hold Link's ass.

When Link had relaxed a little, Rhett reached one hand between Link's legs and let a finger just settle on his hole. Link twitched at the touch. "Shhh," Rhett whispered against Link's lips. "It's okay. I'll go slow."

"Sorry," Link mumbled. 

"It's okay, you're doing great, hon," Rhett assured him. He went back to languidly kissing Link, teasing his tongue with his own, easing Link back to a relaxed state. 

Rhett gently began working his finger against Link's hole with light pressure. "How does that feel?" he asked after a few minutes. 

"It feels okay," Link said, stopping to think about it. "Not bad."

Rhett continued his ministrations, starting to press a little harder, teasing Link's opening. He had to bite back a moan when Link fluttered against him. 

Link was really trying to relax, but the more pressure Rhett applied, the harder his reflex was to clench. It didn't feel bad, it actually felt pretty nice, his body just wasn't listening to him. Convinced he was messing up, Link broke their kiss. "I'm sorry. I'm trying, I really am, I can't help doing that," he tried to explain. 

"Oh my gosh, Link, no. You're not doing anything wrong. It's actually-it's incredibly sexy feeling you respond to me," Rhett promised him.

"Really?" Link asked, scrunching his nose up. He didn't think he was being sexy in any way. 

"Heavens, yes. If you're uncomfortable we can still stop, but you're doing amazing," Rhett encouraged him. 

"No, I don't want to stop. You can keep going," Link said. 

Rhett carefully began again, licking and sucking on Link's neck while rubbing in careful strokes around his entrance. Soon enough he had pressed his index finger inside Link up to his first knuckle. Link was gripping his shoulders tightly and breathing heavily, so Rhett asked, "Still good, angel?"

Link nodded. "Yes. Just...feels different. It doesn't hurt, it’s just a new…sensation. I'll tell you if I need you to stop," he said, knowing that was the next thing Rhett would say. 

"Ok, hon," Rhett said, kissing around Link's face and slowly moving his finger in small circles. 

After what felt like forever to Link, he asked, "Rhett? When are you going to actually put it in. I can tell you've barely pressed in."

"I was taking it slow. Trying not to rush you," Rhett said. 

"Well, I'd like to be done with this before dinner, so maybe rush a little," Link teased. 

"As you wish," Rhett said, smirking and attacking Link's mouth with a vengeance. He still pushed his finger the rest of the way in painstakingly slow. 

Link thought he was doing okay now. He had Rhett's entire finger in his ass. It was a lot, he now knew what Rhett had meant by feeling full and couldn't imagine how full Rhett's dick in him would be, but he was okay. No pain, even now that Rhett was starting to move, slightly going in and out and seeming to search for something with the tip of his finger. 

Link knew the moment Rhett found what he was looking for and let out a cry of pleasure before he fully registered what was happening. 

Rhett's dick twitched hard at the sound.  _ Sorry boy _ , he thought to himself.  _ Right now isn't about you. _ He went back to focusing on Link, slightly speeding up his movements and making sure to brush against his prostate often. 

"Rhett?" Link asked, breathing hard again. "Can I touch myself?"

Rhett groaned into Link's neck. "Yes, baby, please. Please touch yourself for me."

Now that Rhett had found what must have been his prostate and had been rubbing against it, Link was undeniably turned on. It felt so much better than he imagined it could. Forget about dinner, he'd stay here in this pool the rest of his life as long as Rhett kept touching him like this. 

Rhett started paying attention to how fast Link was stroking himself and tried to match his thrusts in time to the pace. Link had thrown his head back, mouth open hair stuck to his forehead from a combination of sweat and steam from the pool. It was the most beautiful Rhett had ever seen him.

When Link came he was grateful to have Rhett's free arm around him holding him up. He was certain he had never come so hard in his life. He laid his head on Rhett's shoulder as Rhett carefully slipped out of him and he tried to regain control of his breathing. 

As he slumped against Rhett and went to wrap his legs around his waist to hold help hold himself up, he realized that Rhett was throbbing, unattended against his leg. He lazily reached between them and began stroking him.

"Oh!" Rhett hissed in surprise. Watching Link get off and feeling his orgasm from inside had Rhett almost to the edge already. He hadn't expected anything in return, but wasn't going to discourage Link if he was going to do this. 

"Does that feel good, Rhett? You made me feel so good," Link was babbling, still coming down from his intense orgasm. "Wanna make you feel as good as I do right now."

As close as Rhett had been, then Link touching him,  _ then _ Link talking like that. It was too much. Rhett was shuddering in Link's hand, their come mingling in the water before being carried away by the gentle current. 

They both just held each other for a moment before Rhett reached up and cupped Link's face. "Was that okay? Did you like that?" he asked nervously. 

Link rested his face against Rhett's hand and smiled serenely. "I don't know how you do it, but so far I've enjoyed everything we've shared together."

Rhett felt like he was going to cry, he was so happy by what Link had said. Instead he closed his eyes and kissed Link, trying to tell Link how he felt without saying the words. 

Once they had both gained their composure and were once again astride Hagan heading back to the Lair, Link settled back into Rhett and his embrace. He didn't know if it was the snow, the hot springs, the incredible orgasm he had just had, or a combination of everything, but something was settling in his stomach. A feeling he had never experienced before, and it was directly focused on Rhett.


	18. Chapter 18

A couple days later Link was standing on the precipice between Rhett's room and the outside where Hagan's den was attached. "Do you think it'll snow again tonight? Make it pretty for the solstice celebration tomorrow?" he asked Rhett, who came up behind him, putting arms around his waist and kissing his neck. 

"It might, hon. I guess we'll have to wait and see in the morning," Rhett replied. 

"I've never had a snowy solstice before," Link said wistfully. 

"Really?" Rhett asked, surprised. "I'd say we have at least a 50/50 ratio of snow for the solstice here in the Lair."

"Well, I hope it does snow. Down in the valley we seemed to be sheltered from it. The adults appreciated that, but as a child, it was disheartening," Link reminisced. 

"Well, then I hope it snows too, angel. Just for you." They stood there a little longer, coaxing snow into the night air with their thoughts before Rhett convinced Link to join him in bed. 

The next morning they were met with clear skies and a thick blanket of snow on the ground. Link was absolutely giddy with excitement and Rhett was entranced by watching the man he loved being so happy. 

"Okay, the sooner you settle down and get dressed, the sooner we can head out to the square and get some breakfast and hot beverages and wander the vendor booths," Rhett told Link, hoping to encourage him into action. 

Finally Link was able to get dressed and bundled for outside. Despite wearing gloves, he still held Rhett's hand as they made their way to the food vendors. 

"There are some excellent cooks here in the Lair, but nothing beats cinnamon rolls and hot chocolate in the snow with you," Link said once they had gotten breakfast. 

Rhett chuckled. "With me, specifically?" Every once in a while Link would make a comment like that, making Rhett wonder if he was maybe starting to feel more for him than a best friend and arranged mate type of feeling. Rhett was willing to accept Link loved him if he was pressed, but he doubted Link felt the same as he felt for Link. Rhett couldn't get so lucky. 

Link nodded in response to Rhett's question. "I know you're teasing, but yes. There's no one else I'd rather be here with."

Rhett swallowed his bite, feeling guilty. "Just because I'm your best option doesn't mean I'm what you want."

"Rhett, don't be like that," Link said. Link knew that for some reason Rhett took personal responsibility for his imprint on Cerra and that he couldn't do anything to help being the wrong gender for Link. But the more time Link spent with Rhett and the more he wondered if Rhett's gender was what really mattered. 

"Please, believe me when I say that you're who I want with me right now? Okay?" Link pleaded. "Don't ruin the magic of a solstice snow."

"You're right," Rhett said, shaking his head. "I don't know what came over me. Can you forgive me?"

Link tilted his head, pretending to think about it. "On one condition. If you kiss me like you mean it."

There it was again, Rhett thought. "Like you mean it," like Link wanted him to. He simply smiled at Link and said, "With pleasure, baby." And he grabbed Link around his waist, dipped him back dramatically and kissed him like it might be the last time. 

Link came back up breathlessly and laughing. "Okay, okay. You're forgiven. Wow!" The smile stayed on his face when Rhett kept an arm at his waist and guided him toward the craftsman vendors. 

Link was in awe at the variety of things available. There were all manners of clothing, accessories, jewelry, boots and shoes, art of all styles and mediums and more. His small town only drew local artists and craftsmen. If Link had to guess, he'd say some of these people were even from other countries. 

Most of the booths were colorful, decorated with winter plants blooming red flowers and berries, the merchants' wares being displayed in a way to be the most pleasant to the eye. Link thought he could spend all day browsing. 

They strolled along slowly, Link stopping at almost every booth to investigate something further, Rhett happy to stand back and let him explore. He never thought just being around someone could make him so happy. He was kicking himself for his earlier tantrum, when Link had given no recent indication that he wanted things to change. And if Rhett allowed himself to see, the other day at the hot springs actually affirmed Link was comfortable moving forward. If only Rhett could confirm in his own mind that Link's willingness to progress physically equated to a willingness to progress emotionally. 

Link couldn't help but to stop and browse everything. The craftsmanship was splendid on everything he saw. He was fortunate that Rhett was quite distracted by something, only smiling when Link peeked over his shoulder to make eye contact. Whatever it was going on in Rhett's head, it allowed Link to commission a personalized leather belt from one booth, purchase an ornate buckle for said belt from another booth, and arrange for complementary outfits to be made for them for the following spring for any special events or holidays they might attend. Link was pretty sure he was able to accomplish it all without Rhett knowing. 

Link was absolutely buzzing from a sugary breakfast, the energy of all the people milling about, the snow, and of course, Rhett. Maybe it was the excitement and energy of the day, but Link was feeling more and more confident about his earlier statement that Rhett was who he wanted. 

Certainly he had never imagined he would be happy with a man, but he also had never imagined he'd leave his childhood home or impress a dragon. A Queen dragon at that. But now he wouldn't change any of that for the world. And maybe he wouldn't change sharing all of this with Rhett, either. The detail of Rhett being male a minor part of the whole picture. 

As the day moved on, and Link was sure he had done all the secret shopping he could handle, he felt himself growing cold and hungry. Dinner would be in the main cavern later, but for lunch, tents had been set up to provide some protection from the cold. Rhett was easily convinced to get food and head inside. 

After purchasing some food and making their way inside one of the tents, Link was surprised to find a small stage with a man playing guitar. "Do all of the tents have musicians playing?" he asked Rhett. 

"Mostly," Rhett confirmed. "Some of them have actors giving short plays. An entire afternoon could be spent going from tent to tent eating and drinking, taking in the shows."

"That sounds like your kind of afternoon," Link teased. 

Rhett smiled. "I certainly wouldn't be opposed, but I'm happy doing whatever you want to do."

Link frowned slightly. "And maybe  _ I'm _ happy doing whatever you want. You do so much and give so much for me. You really do spoil me, Rhett, and I love it, but sometimes I want to do what you want, just because you want it."

Link was staring at Rhett with such intensity, he wasn't even sure how to respond at first. Finally, he smiled. "Okay, you twisted my arm. If you want to go around listening to music and watching plays with this big ol lug, I'll let you."

Link laughed. "You're really too good to me," he said, kissing Rhett and pulling back with a nibble on his lower lip. 

And so they spent the afternoon going from tent to tent. In one they saw the enacted murder mystery of a man betrayed by his father. Another tent showed them the tragedy of a woman in love with two men, the men dueling for her heart, with the tragic ending of both of them dying. 

"That was so sad," Link said as they left the second play. "Losing the love of her life." Link had pictured Rhett being one of the two men dueling onstage and was holding back some stray tears.

"But which one was her true love?" Rhett asked. "There were two of them."

"She lost them both, Rhett. It doesn't matter which one was ultimately her 'true' love," Link told him, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

Rhett shrugged, "I suppose."

"Rhett," Link said, wrapping his arms tightly around Rhett's middle. "Promise me that you won't die until we're both old and gray."

Rhett chuckled. "As long as you promise not to fall in love with another man." Link scoffed so hard and so fast Rhett wasn't sure if his quick response was because he would never love  _ another _ man or  _ any _ man. 

Rhett needed to know and decided then he would tell Link before the night was out that he loved him. He was sure Link knew, but he wanted to confront him with it. He needed to know for certain if Link ever  _ could _ love him. He would be okay if Link didn't love him right this minute, but he felt that after almost a year together, he should be able to know if it would ever be a possibility. And if it wasn't possible, then at least Rhett would know and he could quit dwelling on it. He couldn’t wait another day. 

But he'd have to tell Link later. Because now it was time for dinner and as the technical hosts of the event, they were due at the head table. 

Rhett dragged a reluctant Link inside, assuring him there would be more theater, music, and dancing inside. Link wasn't as drunk as he had been at the baby presentation over the summer, but Rhett was sure some food would do him some good. 

After some food and coffee, Link was feeling more sober and decided he wanted to dance. "Dance with me?" he asked, turning to Rhett. 

"Can you hold yourself up now or will I be needing to do that?" Rhett asked back, smirking and his eyes dancing playfully. 

"Maybe I'll make you hold me up," Link replied with a crooked smile. "Maybe I like it when you have to support me?"

Rhett's eyes softened and his look turned loving. "I'll always support you when you need me."

Link smiled and took Rhett's hand. "Good. But for now I want to dance, so let's go."

Rhett rose to follow Link to the dance floor. "I'm leading," Rhett told him. 

"I want you to," Link replied. 

Rhett took Link in his arms and began guiding him around the room. Link wasn't sure how Rhett did it, but it felt to Link like every day they spent together was somehow better than the last. He didn't realize that as they moved together in perfect unison, Rhett was having similar thoughts. 

A few songs later Rhett was getting sweaty and thirsty. "Come on, hon. What do you say we grab some drinks and head outside to find someplace quiet and get some fresh air?"

Link giggled, feeling the rush of dancing and the realizations he'd been having. "Sounds perfect," he agreed. 

After grabbing some hot cider, he led Link outside and to the backside of the Lair so they could look out at the night sky with all of the activity behind them. He had forgotten to grab their heavy jackets, so when they sat down he positioned himself behind Link to keep him warm. 

Without hesitation Link leaned back into Rhett's chest and placed his head in the nook under Rhett's chin that was made for him. "It's so beautiful out here," Link told him. "I feel like I say that a lot, but the Lair and the mountains we're settled in, it really is all just so beautiful."

Rhett tilted his head down and smiled into Link's hair. "None of it is as beautiful as you are, hon."

"What?" Link asked, trying to twist in Rhett's embrace so he could see his face. 

Rhett took a steadying breath, knowing what he was about to say could make or break them. "You're beautiful, Link. More beautiful than I ever could have imagined someone who agreed to be my Lair mate would be. You make my life better, Link. You make  _ me _ better. I love you, Link."

Link just knew his heart was going to explode out of his chest. Rhett loved him. Rhett  _ loved _ him. He probably should have known that. He probably did know that, but now Rhett had put the words out there. Link realized that Rhett had been looking at him waiting for him to say something, and his look of hope was quickly turning to a look of concern and regret. 

"Rhett, I-"

Before Link could finish his thought, the Lair erupted with the screams of angry dragons. 


	19. Chapter 19

Suddenly mass chaos broke out. Rhett jumped up, desperately regretting having to leave the conversation.  _ "Hagan! Sober riders only! Anyone who's drunk needs coffee and a couple hours sleep. If things aren't contained in a few hours we'll need the fresh back up. Coordinate with the other dragons!" _

A dozen battle ships had been spotted off the coast near Esterloch. Apparently the ships seen near Glasscliff were decoys, since the two towns were on totally opposite ends of the east coast. 

Link watched, dazed as Rhett took off. He put together what was going on through Cerra, who was angry at not being able to follow with the brigade forming to assist Esterloch.  _ "Cerra! Call the junior riders! Let's throw together quick travel bags for the riders getting ready to leave. Tell them to pack some simple food stuff, first aid supplies like gauze, strips of cloth, and numbing agents. Even if we don't get enough made now, they'll be ready for the second wave!" _

Link's stomach was rolling. Just earlier that evening he had made Rhett promise he'd live to an old age and now he was about to head off into battle. But Rhett was the Lord regent and for many reasons Link couldn't be selfish and ask him to stay behind.

Link made quick work to have at least one pack done and ready for Rhett before he left. If Rhett left without saying goodbye…

But then he felt Hagan calling to him. He grabbed the bag he had put together for Rhett and ran out to them. 

"Here! Take this!" Link shoved the bag into Rhett's hands. "And be safe. You promised me." Link couldn't stop the tears forming in his eyes. 

Rhett reached out and grabbed Link, pulling him in and kissing him with all the love and passion he could muster. "I love you, Link," he said against Link's cheek. I'll be back soon and we'll finish that conversation we were having."

"Rhett, I-" Link started, but Rhett interrupted him with another kiss. 

"When I get back, my love." Rhett wasn't prepared to hear whatever it was Link had to say. He had the utmost confidence in the dragons, but this would be his first real combat experience and he had no idea what to expect. He clung to Link a few moments more, memorizing everything about the man to bring with him into battle. Rhett didn't want to hear what Link had to say to him yet because if anything happened to him, he wanted to die believing there was a chance Link loved him back. 

With one last kiss and a promise to return, Rhett mounted Hagan and called to the other dragon and rider pairs who were ready to go. He needed to focus and they had a long flight ahead of them. As fast as the dragons could travel, Rhett still wished they could go faster. Even traveling at top speed, they were over four hours away. 

He had ordered the team stationed at the closest town to head to Esterloch, but that would only be four dragon teams against up to a thousand ground troops. Sure, being in the air had an advantage, but would it be enough? Even the dragon's fire ability was limited and ultimately tiresome for them. 

What they needed was more dragons, Rhett thought. Maybe another Lair on the northern end of the island? He wondered how often Cerra would be willing to breed. In his lifetime, the previous Queen had only risen to mate every five years or so. He had heard that the happier the Queen and better the match, the more the Queen flew. Up to every 18-24 months. Were he and Hagan enough to keep Link and Cerra happy? 

_ They like us.  _ Hagan assured him, picking up on his thoughts. 

_ "Yeah, but enough to breed often enough to impact the dragon numbers?" _ Rhett asked back. 

_ They like us. That is all that matters.  _

Rhett supposed he was right. And hopefully this would be a one off skirmish, but he had to admit that Prynne, and the dragon riders in particular, hadn't been paying much attention to anything beyond their own shores. He had no idea the resources Lorbank now held. At best he had 100 plus year old information, and that wouldn't do.

_ There's no need to worry right now. Go to sleep. I will get us there.  _

Rhett didn't want to admit that Hagan had a point, but he knew a nap would help him be better prepared for whatever the night brought him, so he got as comfortable as he could and dozed as Hagan flew. 

#####

Link was trying to distract himself by making coffee and helping get it distributed to the riders in need. Unfortunately, about two-thirds or better of the Lair had been some level deep in a barrel of ale that night. He certainly didn't blame any of them for their wholehearted celebration, but he was cursing the timing of it all. 

Too soon a quiet had fallen over the Lair, everyone either haven fallen asleep, left, or sitting alone with their thoughts. 

_ "Are they there yet?"  _ Link asked Cerra. " _ How are they doing?" _

_ Rhett is asleep, Hagan told him to. They will be there shortly.  _ There was a pause.  _ Rhett is awake. I'm not supposed to worry you with updates.  _

_ "Are you kidding me? I'll be more worried without them!" _ Link wasn't actually sure if that was true. He just knew that being apart from Rhett right now was killing him. 

_ Rhett can't be worried about you being worried. I'll keep in contact with Hagan and you'll know what you need to.  _

Link groaned.  _ "What I need is Rhett to come home." _

Cerra sighed and said,  _ Rhett says that you're his home and he'll always come back to you. Geez, dragons are not this mushy with their mates. _

Link had to laugh at that. " _ Do you think dragons love their mates as much as people do?" _

_ I love Hagan just as much as you love Rhett, thank you very much!  _

Oh. That wasn't the answer Link had expected. But he did love Rhett. And if his current inner turmoil was any indication, he loved him fiercely and had for a while. How had he missed it? 

_ Humans don't see the forest for the trees,  _ was Cerra's helpful reply. 

_ "I don't even know what that means," _ Link said,  _ "but you're supposed to be keeping tabs on Rhett and Hagan." _

Cerra scoffed.  _ I always keep tabs on them. I just said that to make you feel better.  _

_ "Hmm. Well, thank you, I suppose," _ Link conceded.  _ "I guess I should get some rest now that there's nothing for me to do. This stinks."  _

Link made his way to Rhett's room, crawled into his bed and fell asleep against his pillow. 

#####

Rhett tried to assess the situation as they flew in. He had sixteen dragons with him, plus the four already there. It looked like Cooper and the other three had taken a defensive stance on the shore, trying to take out the smaller boats as they rowed in. 

_ Yissa and Evori have multiple small lacerations from their archers. Nothing too damaging yet, but they'll need attention soon. Tyl dove too close and was struck in the leg with a bolt. And Rant has a wing rip from an arrow.  _

_ "Ok, tell them all to pull back. Ernn, Asr, Atho, and Brot can take their positions. Brey, Lyet, Deen, and Oss provide back up. Maybe with multiple swoops they won't be able to reload as fast. Everyone else with me so we can do some damage to their ships. And everyone be careful," _ he had Hagan relay to the other riders. 

"Riders coming with me, split up into two groups. Let's go for the two ships closest to us," Rhett continued to his team. 

The first two ships weren't prepared for the dragon attack and they were able to get both of them burning soundly. They might not have been able to accomplish complete ruination, but the ships wouldn't be fit to sail. 

The second round of ships, though, saw what was coming. When the dragons got close, they started setting off canons. Rhett had chosen the bigger dragons because they produced more flame and could do more damage. Unfortunately, their larger size made them less agile. 

And Hagan was the biggest. The invaders quickly turned their attention to him. Hagan was able to dodge the first few, but one of the canon balls that flew past them, came back down and neither Rhett nor Hagan saw it coming. It grazed Rhett's head, fortunately not a full on hit, and efficiently knocked Rhett out. 

Hagan screamed in anger as he felt his rider go limp, circling around and bringing Rhett to the town center. Blue rider Isla ran out to unstrap Rhett from Hagan, since the town's people were too intimidated to approach Hagan's massive size.

Once Rhett was removed from Hagan, he was rushed to the hospital ward.

#####

Following on the heels of Hagan's cry, Cerra released one of her own, waking Link up in a panic. 

_ "Cerra?! What's happened?!" _ Link physically and mentally yelled.

_ Rhett has been hit. He won't wake. They're taking him to a hospital ward, _ she replied after what Link thought would be an unending silence. 

Link's stomach dropped. "No, no, no, no, no," he muttered.  _ "Cerra, we have to go to him!" _ Link was pacing the room, trying to figure out how to get to Rhett's side. 

_ We're not supposed to fly together, _ Cerra said sarcastically. 

_ "Do you think you can carry me that far?" _ Link asked her anyway. 

Cerra scoffed.  _ Of course I can. Rhett only doesn't allow us because of silly  _ ** _rules_ ** _ . _

_ "Don't tell Hagan we're coming. I know Rhett has Hagan's old youth harness around here somewhere. I'm sure it will fit you,"  _ Link said, beginning his search. He had to get to Rhett. He had to tell him he loved him. Link knew Rhett would be angry when he woke up, but he didn't care. It would be worth it to see for himself that he was okay. 

Link found the harness and was strapping Cerra up about the same time that the second wave of riders were getting ready to depart. They were all giving him looks of concern, but Link had affixed a stern look to his face and no one was willing to challenge the Queen dragon or her rider. 

When Link was ready to go, he turned to the other riders. "I'm sure you've all heard by now that Lord regent Rhett has been injured and is unconscious. I need to be with him." There was no room for doubt or debate in his voice and the other riders simply nodded. 

Link tried not to let his nerves show as he mounted Cerra for the first time and motioned for the others to follow. 

The sun was rising as they made their way to Esterloch. It was a breathtaking view, but all Link could think about was that this was his first flight without Rhett seated behind him and that he was making this flight in the hopes to find him still alive. 

Link had no idea what he would do if Rhett didn't wake up. He had only just fully gotten used to the idea of being with Rhett, of realizing he loved him. He couldn't do it all again with someone else. He just couldn't.


	20. Chapter 20

_ He's awake. _ Two voices echoed in his head. 

Link bolted awake. When he had arrived a few hours ago, he felt guilty for not joining the others in battle, but there was a unanimous insistence that he might not have been challenged on his decision to fly there, but he and Cerra would not be joining the fight. 

Still guilty, he went to Rhett's side as quickly as possible. He tried to take solace in that another 40 dragons had made the trek with him and it appeared they would soon have control of the invading force. 

Somehow knowing that Rhett wasn't simply sleeping when Link made it to his side, made him look small and fragile. It shook Link up, Rhett was a big man and his protector. It knotted Link's stomach to see him so vulnerable. 

Link had sat by Rhett's side holding his hand since he had arrived. Link must have started to doze when Hagan and Cerra alerted him to Rhett's new status. 

Sleepy, confused eyes met Link's, looking around and obviously trying to determine where he was and what had happened. "Link?" Rhett asked, wincing in pain. "Where are we? What are you doing here?"

Link squeezed his hand. "You're in the infirmary. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I got knocked out," Rhett said, eyeing Link. "What infirmary am I in?"

Link swallowed. "Esterloch."

Rhett closed his eyes and rolled his head back on the pillow. "I guess I should thank whatever rider brought you here. I'm not crazy about you being here, but I'm glad you are. So who was it?" 

"Who was what?" Link tried to act like he didn't know what Rhett was asking. 

"Who brought you here? What dragon did you ride?" Rhett really didn't want to ask again. He didn't like thinking about Link riding with someone else. 

"Umm," Link began nervously, "that would be me. I brought me here."

Rhett looked at Link in confusion. "Did you borrow a dragon? That's pretty unorthodox except in the most dire of circumstances."

"First of all, it was dire circumstances. You might've died. I didn't know. But no," Link's leg was bouncing around with nervous energy. "I rode Cerra."

Rhett bolted up to a sitting position. "What!?" He had an immediate head rush and fell forward groaning in pain. "Link, what were you thinking?" he asked, more subdued but still very upset. 

"I was thinking I wanted to be here when you woke up! I was thinking that I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you!" Link knew Rhett was in pain and was trying to keep his voice down, although he was still getting emotional. 

"Link! Cerra is too young! What if something happened to either of you?!" He carefully rolled himself back supine. "I love both of you too much to think about what could have gone wrong, especially on that long of a flight."

"And I love you!" Link burst out. "Do you really think I could have sat back and worried alone at home, not knowing if I'd ever get to see you again? Not knowing if I'd ever get to tell you what I realized I feel for you? No way."

Rhett was lying there in shock. Link loved him? "What do you mean?" he asked, not sure if he believed what he heard. 

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Link asked, exasperated. 

"You love me?" Rhett whispered. 

Link tried to gather himself. "Yes, I love you. I've realized that how you treat me and how you make me feel… I know I said I was straight once upon a time, and I don't know, I didn't suddenly start being attracted to guys, but you're special, Rhett. I don't know what it is, but I love you and I want to be with you."

Rhett just laid on the bed looking at Link in disbelief. 

Link continued, "I want to do everything with you, Rhett. Maybe not right away, but I want to. You make me feel so good. Physically and emotionally and... I would be lost without you."

Rhett was trying not to cry. "Gosh, Link. I-I don't even know what to say. I love you so much, and if you really mean all that, I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving to you that I'm worth your trust and love."

Link leaned down to kiss Rhett, the larger man's tears causing some of his own to fall. "I do mean it. I love you so much. I didn't recognize what I was feeling until recently, but that doesn't make what I feel any less strong."

With that Link climbed into the cot with Rhett, placing soft kisses all over his face, repeating over and over how much he loved him and meant to him. Eventually they both fell asleep again holding one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left! 😬 I do have an outline for a part 2, so keep an eye out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 12:01 am, so it's a new day. 🤷♀️

An hour later they were awoken by a knock on the door. 

"Sir?" Bronze rider Otto stuck his head inside the door. "Oh. Link, you're here."

"Yes, I am," Link said, sitting up to look at the man. "Is there something we can help you with?" He wasn't trying to be short with the rider, but he had had an emotionally charged evening turned morning and the words came out sharper than he intended. 

"Yes, sir. I just came to give a status report, if Rhett is up for it," Otto said. 

"Yes, come in," Rhett said from behind Link, groaning a bit as he sat up. Link hurriedly put an arm around him to help support him.

Otto stepped in the room, closing the door behind him. "The good news is that the Lorbank forces are retreating. We did terminal damage to two of their battleships and multiple passenger rafts. We dispatched or captured roughly 500 people. Hopefully that will have them or anyone else thinking twice before trying to breach the shores of Prynne."

"Hmm, yes," Rhett said, thoughtfully. "And how did we fare?"

"No fatal losses, sir. A handful of major injuries. Quite a few minor injuries, but that's to be expected," Otto said. 

Suddenly the door opened and an older heavyset woman entered with a tray. She glared at Link and Otto. "You, two. Out! The Lord regent needs his rest," she said firmly. 

Rhett nodded to Otto. "Make sure everyone who needs it receives medical attention and have the riders who are fit for it doing large sweeps. We'll finish this later."

Otto nodded and slipped out the door. 

The woman looked pointedly at Link. "You, too. Get out!"

Link took Rhett's hand. "I'm his Lair mate, and the Queen's rider."

She narrowed her eyes at him in displeasure. "Fine, but you'll help him eat this soup, make sure he goes back to sleep, and if you interfere with his recovery, you're out of here."

"Yes ma'am." Link assured her. "Understood."

Now she turned her attention to Rhett, her expression softening. "Lord regent, I'm Prina, your nurse. I'm not sure how much you remember, but you were hit in the head by a cannonball. Fortunately, it barely grazed you, or we'd have lost you for sure." At this, Link swayed against Rhett, overcome with nausea at the thought of losing him. 

"Instead, you've got a nasty concussion. You're on full rest for  _ at least  _ a week, then light duty for another two to three weeks. That means no flying until you're healed," she said sternly. 

Rhett groaned. "I could be here a month? Not that I have a problem with Esterloch, but the Lair has things I need to attend to, especially in light of recent events."

"Sorry," Prina said. "You'll have to figure out a way of working from here for a couple weeks. Until then you'll just have to appoint someone else in your stead."

"I can do it. You wanted me more involved anyway," Link offered. 

"You'll use Hagan to fly back. He's at your full disposal until I'm clear to fly. Absolutely  _ no  _ more riding Cerra. I'm still not thrilled about that," Rhett said. 

"Alright, there you go," Prina said. "Now eat, Lord regent. After your nap the two of you can discuss things further, as long as you don't get too worked up."

Rhett nodded and Link took the tray from her. "I'll make sure that he eats every last bite," Link assured her. 

"Hmm, yes, well I'll be back in a bit to make sure." With a curt nod she spun around and left the room, closing the door quietly.

"Okay, baby, open up," Link said, lifting a spoon to Rhett's mouth. 

Rhett just looked at him in disbelief. "Really? The first time you use a pet name and it's going to be 'baby'?" he asked. 

Link smirked. "It's my turn to take care of you. You betcha I'm gonna call you baby, baby."

Rhett sighed. "Alright, fine. But do you really have to feed it to me?"

"Yep!" Link said, looking pleased with himself. "Because I can and because I love you and want to take care of you." 

Rhett's heart melted. He already knew that from now on, all Link would have to do would be to tell him he loved him and he'd get his way. Every time. 

"I love you, too. How about this," he bargained, "give me a kiss and tell me you love me again and I'll let you feed me."

Link smiled. "Deal." Leaning over he gave Rhett a lingering open mouth kiss. Before pulling back he whispered, "I love you," against Rhett's lips, gave one last peck and sat back. "Now open your mouth for the choo-choo train!"

Rhett laughed. "Heavens help me," he said, opening his mouth willingly for Link to feed him.

####

Two very long weeks later, Rhett was cleared for "light duty." Which basically meant that he was allowed more freedom to get up and move around town without supervision and he was allowed to attend meetings, if they were held in Esterloch. 

Link had been flying Hagan back and forth between Esterloch and the Lair, attending to things there. From all accounts, he was doing a fantastic job and Rhett couldn't be happier. In a few days they'd both be having a meeting with the entire town leader council there in Esterloch to discuss future arrangements, but that was more for a show of Lair mate solidarity for the council and not because Rhett didn't think Link couldn't handle it on his own. 

  
  
  


That night Link was there with him and eagerly crawled into bed beside him. "So, uh, light duty?" Link began, kissing Rhett's chest and running a hand along his thigh. "What kind of activities have you been cleared to do, exactly?"

Rhett chuckled. "Well, sex wasn't discussed one way or another."

Link startled at the word "sex." "No, I didn't mean-"

"Shhh, it's okay, Link," Rhett assured him, gathering him up in his arms. "Honestly, I consider everything we've already done as sex, not just the big finale that you're worried about."

"Oh, okay," Link said, relaxing a little. "Speaking of the big finale, as you say… I guess, I wondered… I'm assuming that when Cerra flies to mate, I have to be the one...receiving, I guess you'd say?"

Rhett nodded. "Yeah, sorry, hon. During a mating flight, whoever is the female dragon's rider bottoms. You align with the dragon's anatomy."

"So, does that mean if it's not a mating flight, I don't have to...bottom?" Link asked, hesitantly. 

"Oh!" Rhett said in surprise. "Well, no. You technically wouldn't have to. I'll be honest, I prefer to top, but if you wanted to try it, I'd be willing to bottom for you. Hopefully not  _ all _ the time, but occasionally? Absolutely."

"Really?" Link said softly. 

"Of course. I love you, baby," he said, kissing the top of Link's head. "And I trust you. As long as you let me give you some pointers so it doesn't hurt me. I haven't received during sex… Well, let's just say it's been a while."

"I'll probably need more than just some pointers, actually. Considering all of my sexual experiences have been with you. I have no idea what to do." Link could feel his face and neck heating up with a bright blush.

"Don't worry, baby. When you want to give it a try, we'll work it out," Rhett assured him. 

"So, about what I asked earlier?" Link traced a finger on Rhett's chest. "What kind of activities are you cleared for? If I…"

"You want to now?" Rhett asked, mildly surprised, his dick twitching in excitement. 

Link shrugged. "Well, maybe not  _ that, _ but...I don't know. Something? If you wanted to? "

"Oh, my love. I promise the want is there." He tipped Link's face up and kissed him soundly on the lips. "It's been a hellish two weeks, having to keep my hands off of you."

Link blushed. "I've missed having my hands on you, too. I want…"

"What do you want, baby?" Rhett smiled and kissed his nose. "Absolutely whatever you want, take it. My body is yours to explore and do what you want with."

Link tried to sound confident and said, "Then, since you're on light duty, why don't you lie back and let me...figure something out." Link giggled, still not fully confident with this stuff yet.

Rhett chuckled. "Like I said, do what you want to me. The good news is that you can turn me on without even trying. Any way you touch me is gonna feel good, baby."

At Rhett's encouraging smile, Link took a deep breath and settled between his legs. Leaning forward, their burgeoning erections rubbed against each other as Link began licking and sucking on Rhett's neck. His hands roamed Rhett's chest and sides, occasionally passing over his nipples and eliciting a moan.

Link's mouth moved lower and his lips replaced fingers on Rhett's nipples. Rhett had his eyes closed and was relishing the feel of Link above him. Link's mouth continued its downward journey, along with his hands.

Link was biting his hip when the hand on his other hip slid over and firmly grasped his cock. Rhett couldn't stop the sudden inhale of surprise that he gave. Link had only touched him like that twice before, being more comfortable keeping his hands above the waist. 

Link continued down, kissing along Rhett's thigh and slowly began moving his hand up and down on Rhett's dick. 

"Oh my god, baby. That feels so good. You don't even know," Rhett said, his voice low and thick. 

Link chuckled. "I doubt it feels as good as the things you do to me," he countered and began kissing from the knee on Rhett's other leg back up to his hips. 

"Trust me, baby. You're a natural," Rhett insisted. 

Link rocked back on his heels, admiring Rhett's cock in his hand, hard and leaking. He had done that. He made Rhett ache with desire. No one else. Now Link was feeling his confidence when he looked up at Rhett and said, "Let's see how much of a natural I really am."

Rhett wasn't sure what Link meant, but his dick twitched at the words anyway. When Link once more leaned forward, he stuck out his wet tongue and ran it base to tip on his dick. Rhett's entire body shuddered and he had to actively suppress his orgasm. He did  _ not  _ want this over too quickly. 

Emboldened even more by Rhett's reaction, Link swirled his tongue around the tip then flattening it as he swiped across the slit.

"Oh, fuck. Link." Rhett was shaking so hard at his impending orgasm. "Please. Put it in your mouth. Please, Link. Please," he begged. "I'm so close. I just need-"

And Link's mouth was around him, warm and wet and he was trying to lick and suck at the same time. It was slobbery and messy and perfect. Rhett couldn't hold off any more. "Baby, watch out, I'm gonna…"

And when they both would have expected Link to pull off, instead he sucked and licked like his life depended on it. Rhett hadn't noticed Link moving his free hand to his own dick earlier, but he felt the evidence of Link's own orgasm against his thigh as Link finished sucking him through his. 

Breathing heavy and absolutely speechless, Rhett pulled Link onto his chest, kissing him soundly and relishing the taste of himself on Link's tongue. "That was amazing, baby. I told you, you're a natural."

Link blushed. "I'm sure there's room for improvement." 

"You get any better and I'll come the second my dick hits your mouth!" he said, causing them both to laugh. "But seriously. I love you, Link. That was amazing."

Rhett kissed the top of Link's head as he settled it on Rhett's chest. "I love you, too, Rhett."

Both happy and sated, they quickly fell asleep. 

#####

Not soon enough Rhett was released to fly and returned home with his Lair mate. There wasn't a lot they could do about dragon numbers for at least another year, but Rhett had some ideas on how to make the dragons they had more proficient against attacks.

Rhett was also going to implement an ambassador program with some of their friendlier trading countries. It was time for dragon riders to extend their horizons beyond the Lair and Prynne. 

But first, he needed to locate Kalt, the old riderless bronze dragon, rumored to have put himself in exile after losing his rider in battle some hundred plus years ago. Rhett felt that he would be the key to training his riders how to fight. The fate of his kingdom depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me yesterday when I would start posting part two of Burning Sky. It will honestly probably be sometime during the holidays, but I don't know exactly when. I need to do some research on aerial combat and some other things before I begin writing it. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments though, if you would rather I have it completely finished before posting so you can read a chapter a day or if you're ok with 2-3 updated a week. It took me about two months to write this, so keep that in mind.


End file.
